parent pursuit
by thedarvey
Summary: when fate brings the paulsen-specter twins together, what could possible go wrong? a darvey au. inspired by “the parent trap.”
1. I

**_FOREWORD_**

**_After writing my first Darvey story, "anthology of love" I decided to tackle a full on fanfiction, with multiple chapters. Thank you to everyone who left kind words in that one shot. Now, without further ado, this new fanfiction "Parent Pursuit" will take place in an au universe, inspired by the Parent Trap. It will also include OC's, but there will also be the essence of Suits sprinkled here and there. I know some have probably already tackled this idea, but, I decided to try it on my own. Enough rambling._**

…

_Parent Pursuit_

**I. _Intro_**  


Emma Specter stood in front of the door labeled 206, prepared to come face to face with her mother. She was supposed to be two thousand miles away from home, 2421.339 miles to be exact, because she has anxiously googled the distance a million times. She wanted to bail, _so_ badly. _You can do this. You can do this. You ca—_

A ding from her phone interrupted her thoughts. A text from a contact name, Liam.

**You better not bail. **

Emma Specter in a million years wouldn't have thought of twin telepathy being a real thing in her life, but ever since she found out the truth about a week ago, she believed in anything.

She stared at her phone screen, suddenly seeing three dots pop up. She typed her response.

**I'm not. I'm just...preparing. **

Send. Thirty seconds later, she received another ding from the recepient.

**Your flight got in 45 minutes ago. Just knock on the door. She won't bite, Em. **

There was a heart emoji. Emma took a deep breath and held her fist on the dark, brown door and began to knock. Emma was anxious, she could hear some shuffling on the other side, then footsteps, followed by the door swinging open.

Emma felt the world stop, she took in the older woman, who mirrored her own face, though her features were slightly different, older, more beautiful.

There was a hug. It took Emma a second to register that her arms were around the woman. Her face buried in fiery, red hair. Emma breathed in, smelling a hint of strawberries from her hair. It took Emma all her might not to spoil the plan right there and then, to not breakdown and cry.

The older woman stepped back, her hands on Emma's shoulder. They both just smiled. Unshed tears ready to spill from Emma's eyes.

"Welcome home, Lily," The older woman smiled as she pulled Emma into another hug, kissing the top of her head.

Donna Paulsen was ecstatic to see her daughter home from a school trip. She has been gone for two weeks, her baby all grown up and flying to a different state on her own.

When she pulled Lily in, Donna felt different. Surely it was her girl, but the hug she recieved felt strange, yet, still slightly familiar.

It was probably just the distance. Her daughter has been gone for two weeks. She was Donna Paulsen, she knew everything, and if anything was off, she'd surely find out the reason. She ushered Lily inside their apartment.

The slight feeling of uncertainty still present on Donna's mind.

—

It was around midnight when Lily Paulsen's flight landed in New York City. She has never been, though her mother always mentioned the city that never slept. Whenever Donna talked about the city, there was a longing in her eyes that Lily could never explain.

It was a look of nostalgia, reminiscing memories that Lily had no recollection of. Whenever Lily mentioned visiting, the topic was quickly changed, but now she knew the reason why.

Lily held her luggage, waiting for the man whom she had come to find out was her father. She sits two seats from a sleeping woman, waiting for Harvey Specter. She pulls out her phone, texting her phone number, now labeled has Emmett.

She sensed a feeling she has never felt before, and thought to text the number not to bail. She didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to say. She got a response back, glad that Emma had made it to Seattle safe. Her home, now occupied by her twin sister.

_Twin sister_. Lily still felt strange that those two words now had a significance in her life. She shoots Emma another text, then she hears him call out her name, well, Emma's name, but her name during the time they'll need to pull their plan.

"Emma!" Harvey Specter calls her name, clad in a suit. She smiled, finally seeing the man himself. The man who was the reason why her mother's eyes _screamed_ longing.

"Hey, Dad!" She responded, Harvey pulling her in a side hug. It took Lily a minute to notice the petite blonde standing alongside Harvey. Lily steps back, plastering her fakest smile.

"You must be Paula," Lily says, not missing the way Harvey looked at her with confusion.

"I am, nice to meet you, Emma," the blonde responded, she reached her hand out. Lily reluctantly shakes it. "I didn't know your dad talked to you about me." Paula says, a little _too _enthusiastic.

"Oh he didn't, I'm Emma, I know everyth—," Lily stops herself, before she sounded a little too much like herself. "I mean, Uncle Mike told me about you."

The blonde's face dropped in disappointment, though Lily sent her another fake smile in her direction. Lily claps her hands together as she grabbed her luggage.

They headed for the exit, with Harvey's arms around her shoulders.

"You gotta stop gossiping with your Uncle Mike, squirt." Harvey chuckles.

Lily felt safe. Home. Like a part of her that she didn't know was missing, came back. She smiled, not missing how Paula trailed behind them.

—  


_**New York City, 2000.**_

_Donna Paulsen looks at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection, nerves suddenly kicking in. They were the good kind of nerves though, one that made butterflies crowd in her stomach. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes, focusing on the details of her wedding gown, and the strong contrast of her hair against the veil. She was marrying Harvey Specter, her best friend— her confidant. Many people were ready for this day to come._

_ They had always referred to Donna as the "Harvey Whisperer" a name she has rightfully earned because no one else in the world knew Harvey the way she did. She was Donna. She was awesome and she knew everything._

_  
They met in 93, in a bar during their final years of college. He had hit on her, that wasn't a surprise, but Donna was different. Donna didn't fall under the Specter Charm, which in turn made the redhead even more interesting to Harvey.The game of hard to get suddenly turned into a friendship rather than a relationship. They easily became friends, with Donna becoming a constant in his life, minus the lingering feelings he used to have for her. It was only a matter of time before he started flirting with other girls that became his girlfriends (though there were times he had to assure them that he and Donna were just friends.) _

_It only took the idiot (Donna's words, not his) 6 years to work up the courage to ask her out. And now, a year later in their relationship, he was ready to seal the deal and call her his wife._

_—_

_The exhange of "I do's" was drowned with Donna and Harvey's family and friends cheering for the newlyweds. They had all witnessed the__couple go through the game of denial and were finally relieved that the game was officially over. They won._

_—_

_The voice of Madonna echoed in the reception hall. "Crazy for You" had been the first song they danced to as husband and wife. Unbeknownst to the crowd, the song meant something to the new couple, because there were countless of times in their friendship where they slow danced to the song. Wether it be a good or bad day, Harvey and Donna would just hold eachother, swaying to the rhythm of the song, no strings or feelings attached._

_ But now that they were married, the song held a new meaning— new possibilities, a future as husband and wife._

_Donna's older sister had taken a polaroid of the couple during their first dance, with Harvey and Donna looking at eachother, the biggest smiles on their faces.  
__  
That polaroid stayed in Harvey's wallet for years, until it became just a distant memory._

_—_

**Portland, Present Day.**

**A week ago.**

"You're kidding right? There's just no way," Emma said, pacing back and forth the dorm room, whom she shared with her _freaking twin sister_.

Who knew that visiting an art school for their school trip would turn into a family reunion. Lily stood up from her bed, her arm reaching out to stop Emma from pacing.

"So you're telling me that we just happen to have the same polaroid, granted they were probably taken ten seconds apart, with our parents in them?" Lily said, taking a breath to continue, "it's obviously a _wedding_. Unless you know, my mom just happened to be wearing the wedding dress and your dad happily dancing with h—"

"Lily, will you be quiet for a second?" Emma interrupted, her mind finally settling at the facts thrown at her. It was all too overwhelming.

They were supposed to be making an artistic collage that represented who they were. One of the activities given to them during their trip. It was until the two were both on the floor, grabbing similar polaroids to stick on their project. _That_ was when the mild panic began. And now here they were... both pacing back and forth.

That night they moved the twin beds to connect them, a laughable metaphor, really. They both stared at the ceiling,

"We have to do something," Lily said.

"Uh yeah, tell our parents," Emma stated matter of factly.

"Or," Lily says, suddenly sitting up on her bed, "We switch places."

Emma gave Lily a look that she has lost her mind. They were taking this situation excruciatingly well.

"No. Absolutely not." Emma says, though something in her mind wanted to disagree with her. Probably the stupid twin telepathy kicking in.

"Come on, Em. What's the worst that's gonna happen? They switch us back?"

"The fact that you're even asking that, you should know the answer to." Emma says, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Em, mom's single. You never know that something could reignite something in them. You mentioned that dad was single?" There was a pause.

"Not exactly. I mean, there's someone. Paula. Uncle Mike told me." Emma revealed.

"Is that relationship serious?"

"Would you call dating your therapist serious?"

"_No."_ Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Haven't met her, but she doesn't sound like my cup of tea." Emma responds, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Dad took seeing a therapist quite literally." Lily chuckled, Emma laughing alongside her.

After the laughter subsided, they both laid back on their beds. Emma looked at her sister, with a defeated sigh she says, "I'm in."

Lily smiled widely, a triumphant yes escaping her lips.

—

It was very rarely that Harvey allows himself to think of her. Her smile, the freckles that littered every inch of her, the strawberry colored hair that once covered his chest after a night of lovemaking. It was one of those nights tonight. After seeing Emma come back, and how she looked more and more like her mother every day, Harvey thought of Donna.

The divorce happened almost 16 years ago, a couple of months after the twins were born. Harvey often times thinks of how Lily must look, if she looked like Emma, what she was like, and what the little differences were between his girls.

Tonight though, he only thought of Donna. He sips on the glass that held his favorite, Macallan 40 as he recalls memories than involved a certain red head. He misses her, it's been 16 long years without hearing her laugh, without bantering with her.

The divorce was for their best, at least they believed it was, because Harvey was starting out as hotshot lawyer and work consumed him. He couldn't be both a father and a lawyer.

So, Donna made him choose. He chose his girls of course, schedules were made to fit their needs, but soon worked caught up and he went home when both girls were put into sleep. Eventually, Donna stopped waiting for him to come home.

The decision of divorce was mutual, more so because Donna thought it would be better for the both of them. Harvey didn't fight it, he was tiredof seeing the woman he loved get hurt.

_Loves._ That four letter word was still in present tense, but Harvey doesn't know that just yet.

...

Donna Paulsen tossed and turned in her bed, unable to catch any sleep on this particular night. The nagging feeling that something was _off_ crept back in her mind. She glances at the window, distracting herself with the skyline of Seattle.

She was glad her girl was home, because she has missed her so much. She didn't fail to notice how Lily's smile resembled Harvey's earlier today. It was odd, but she can never forget that smile.

Harvey Specter. The man whom she thought would grow old with her, the man who'd continue to bring her strawberries and whipped cream in the early hours of mornings in New York. The man who got to witness Emma grow up.

She had always thought that they'd continue to be Harvey and Donna not just Harvey _or_ Donna. She closed her eyes tightly trying to once again sleep.

Because after all these years, it was still Harvey _fucking_ Specter keeping her up at night.

—

There was a text from "Liam"

**Let the games begin?**

There was a response from "Emmett."

**Let's do this.**

…

**And there we have the intro chapter, folks! I'm so excited to be writing this story, especially with the concept for _"The Parent Trap"_ that frames this story. I hope you guys enjoy the future chapters! **


	2. II

**Before this chapter starts, I just want to thank everyone who has commented on the intro chapter (and to my friend hope who has helped me with this story / convinced me to write). In addition, Donna's older sister in this story, will be written with the image of Kate Walsh in my mind. I also just left her character's name to be Kate. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this following chapter!**

…

_Parent Pursuit_

**II.**

Emma Specter glanced around the bright room, comfortably sitting on the white sofa. Donna was in the kitchen fixing both of them a cup of coffee. She had familiarized herself with the apartment last night. She couldn't sleep, so she got up, knowing Donna was asleep. Emma noted the art pieces that were originals, some being Lily's, the cactuses that scattered here and there, and the framed photos that held memories. Emma marveled at the minimalistic taste Donna had in the apartment. It was feminine, but also bold.

As she wandered the apartment last night, the very thing that caught her attention was a picture. It was of Donna, wearing a white button down that was far too small for her. She was holding her baby bump, her hair toussled, and a smile that reached her eyes. When Emma picked up the framed photo a small detail caught her eye. The small H.S. monogrammed on the cuff of the sleeve.

"So, who's Liam?" Donna says as she approached Emmett with a coffee in hand, her eyebrows quirking up as Emma takes a sip. She tastes a hint of vanilla, the same exact coffee her dad makes to a T.

"A boy I met during the trip," Emma lied hoping that Donna would just leave it at that.

"Okay..." Donna paused, contemplating whether or not to continue the girl talk with her daughter. She has prepared her whole life to give advice about boys, but she had a feeling that Emma did not want to discuss it at that moment. With that, Donna just smiled, watching her daughter finish the coffee she had made.

"What are the plans today, mom?" Emma asks. For someone who hasn't had a mother figure her whole life, she had gotten used to saying the word _mom_ in the last 24 hours.

"How about you come join me at the store today?" Donna says, having missed Emma having around. She got up from the couch to put the cups of coffee on the counter.

"I'd like that."

—

Donna had become a handbag designer, something right up her alley. She loved being creative in business and she also really, _really loved_ handbags. Harvey used to tell her that her bags used to have more room than himself in the house. He wasn't wrong, though he was the one who bought her the majority of those bags.

So, she worked her ass off, learning how to become a designer, and almost sixteen years later, she's the proud owner of LE Paulsen. Many thought that it meant _the_ Paulsen, with the "the" being in French, to make it more exotic— unique. Donna was the only one who knew the real meaning behind the name. LE stood for Lily and Emma.

"You're an amazing designer, mom." Emma says as she watches Donna work on her desk.

"Thank you, kiddo," Donna looks up from her work, and sees Emma looking out the window, a look that both looked happy and somber. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Emma stepped back from the window to look at her mom. Donna looked at her with concern but that quickly faded away when Emma approached her, catching her off guard as Emma wrapped her arms around Donna.

Donna closes her eyes, her hand stroking her daughter's hair.

"Hey you... why are you extra clingy today?" Donna chuckles, still enveloped in Emma's embrace. Emma quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, before she lets go of the hug.

"Nothing, I just... really miss you." Emma says, with her Lily façade slightly disappearing. She really did miss Donna, sixteen years without her _awesome_ mother was sixteen years too many. Now that she has her in her life, she is determined to keep her in her life.

Before Donna could respond, their heads turned to the door. A petite woman with the same fiery locks Emma and Donna had. Rummaging through her mind, she remembers Lily telling her about their aunt. Kate Paulsen. She was the COO of the company. _She kinda looks like the actress that plays Addison on Grey's Anatomy_ Emma thinks.

"My favorite niece!" She chirps, approaching Emma with a hug. "Did you get taller?" Kate pulls back to look at Emma.

"That's exactly what I thought the other day." Donna smiles, getting up from her chair and hugging her sister. Emma watches the two women interact.

"What can I say? She takes after me." Kate smirks.

"You're only an inch taller than me," Donna says, rolling her eyes.

"You're right, maybe she takes after—" Donna shoots Kate a warning look before she had the chance to finish her sentence. "Anyway, I have some news." Kate finishes.

Emma sits down on the couch and fishes out her phone, she was scrolling through social media, waiting for her aunt and mother finish talking.

"What's the news?" Donna asks, as she rounds her desk and sits back down. Kate sits across Donna, with a smile on her face.

"So, there's a potential location for a pop up shop that could guarantee more exposure and success for LE Paulsen." Kate says, Donna eyes her, not missing the way her sister glances down at the word _location_.

"No. Find a different location." Donna deadpanned.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Kate says. Donna gives her a look. "Okay. Fine. You're Donna, you know. But this is for the sake of the company, Don."

Donna lowers her voice, "Kate, we're doing just fine. I think we could manage a different location. You and I both know I'm never gonna step foot in New York ever again."

It was the mention of New York that caught Emma's attention.

"New York?" Emma says, suddenly getting up, "We should go." Emma stood next to Kate now. _Shit._ Donna thinks. Kate looks at her sister and niece. Donna glances at Emma and then Kate, her face changing in annoyance towards Kate's direction.

"Come on, mom. I've never been," Emma explains, remembering how Lily had mentioned that she has never been to New York, but badly wanted to go.

"Unless something is keeping us from going there." Emma added, making sure she's on the line, but not quite crossing it.

Kate coughed, Donna kicking her under the desk. Kate laughed, but then feigned another cough when Donna glared at her.

"I don't know, sweetie." Donna sighs, she glances back at her sister and daughter, both giving her a look of _please._ Donna sighed, defeated, "Fine."

Emma and Kate high fived. Emma excused herself to the bathroom while she dialed a number on her phone.

"Lily?" Emma slightly yelled, not being able to contain her excitement.

_"What? Are you okay? How is it going?_" Lily asked, unsure of what could possibly have her sister riled up.

"The reunion might happen sooner than we think." There was a pause on the other side of the line. Then a deep breath.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"LE Paulsen is having a pop up shop in New York." Emma could practically hear her sister get up from her bed.

_"Oh my god." _Lily says, her mouth forming a smile.

—

Back in Donna's office, Kate watches her sister pace back and forth, a nervous habit she has formed throughout the years.

"It's a big city Donna, with millions of people. There's no way you'll run into Harvey." Kate assures Donna.

"It's not that, Kate. It's the twins. What if fate is so _fucked_ up that they accidentally run into eachother?" Donna says, her arms flailing around to accentuate her point.

"Donna, calm down. If fate was that fucked up, they would have met by now. Besides, like I said, there's no way they'll run into eachother with the millions and millions of strangers walking around New York."

"You're right. I'm just overthinking." Donna stopped, breathing calmly, and collecting herself.

"Get your big girl pants on because we leave in two days." Kate stands up from her seat, and walked towards the door. Before she walks out, she looks back at Donna, "Besides, if you happen to run into Harvey Specter, you look still look _hot_."

Donna turns to look at Kate.

"Shut up," She chuckles though she felt anxious on the inside. Kate closes the door, leaving Donna with her thoughts consuming her.

There was a part of her that was nervous to see Harvey Specter.

—

"Babe!" A joyous voice cuts through Harvey's office. It was Paula, holding a container of take out in her hand. Glancing at the clock, Harvey realizes that he had missed a chance to grab a bagel for lunch.

"Hey," Harvey says, standing up to greet his girlfriend.

"You're awfully cheery today." Harvey says, trying his hardest not to sound uninterested. He was tired, he'll give himself that as an excuse to not want to interact with his girlfriend. He was in the middle of a case, and he was close to cracking it.

"Are you off this weekend?" Paula asks as she pecks Harvey on the lips. Harvey puts his hands around her waist.

"Why?" Harvey asks. The blonde looked up at him, her smile spreading.

"I was thinking, maybe we could visit the pop up shop my favorite designer is having here in New York."

"I don't know Paula, Emma just got home and I'd like to spend time with h—" Paula stops him with a kiss.

"Let's take her with us. A family outing. Doesn't she like to shop?"

_Family outing._ Harvey tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. Sure they had been dating for months now, but it wasn't enough for her to start claiming that they were a family. He loved Paula, he truly did, though there were times he questioned it. He quickly shakes the thought of reluctance in his head.

"Okay." Harvey agreed, not wanting to argue anymore. He kisses Paula.

—

"I don't understand what he sees in her." Lily says as she leans against the secretary's desk that was across her father's glass office. She has just witnessed the interaction between her father and his girlfriend that made her cringe.

"I don't know either, kid." Mike says. Paula was nice, but that's all she was to him. Nice. Kinda snobbish though Mike chooses to overlook that attribute for Harvey's sake. His friend was finally, once again, happy.

"Was he like that when he was with mom?" Lily looks up at Mike, who gave her a tender look. Lily hoped that Mike would say something.

"Happier. Your mother was his everything kid." Mike smiled, looking down on the floor.

"She was?" Lily asked innocently. She could guess that was the truth.

"Oh yeah. Your dad was whipped for your mother. She was the only one that got through his stone, cold heart."

Lily smiled at the comment, not once doubting what her Uncle Mike had revealed. Of course she was the only one who was able to do that. Her mother had that kind of charm of people. When she made friends, they remained her friends.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Harvey asks, with Paula on his arms.

"Nothing." Mike answers. Lily just have her father her best fake innocent expression.

"Oh Em, I have something to tell you," Before Harvey could continue, he was interrupted with a ring from his phone. "Shit, I have to take this. Mike let's go, it's our client."

He gives Paula a quick kiss, "Can you.." Harvey murmers. Paula nods. Harvey steps back from Paula and gives Lily a quick kiss on her head. He walks away with Mike, leaving Lily and Paula alone in front of his office.

Paula stands awkwardly as she stood across Lily.

"So Emma, your dad and I were thinking of an outing this weekend. Just you, me, and him." Paula smiles.

_Great._ Lily thinks.

"Sure, where to?" Lily asks sweetly.

"The pop up shop for LE Paulsen, your dad mentioned you liked to shop, so I thought we'd bring you along." Paula states.

LE Paulsen. _Perfect_, Lily thinks. Lily was ready to steer the outing towards that direction, whatever it took, but it turns out she didn't need to. Lily agrees and with that, Paula left the firm.

Lily smiles to herself, their plan was working out easier than she thought.

**See you in two days.** She sends to Emma.

—

Donna steps back, sea of strangers passing by her quickly. She was overwhelmed with the amount of people that arrived at the pop up shop. The places they rented was of average size, they had decorated the place to her liking, with pieces from her current and old collections on display. They were like pieces of art. Emma had decided to follow her aunt around the store, leaving Donna alone just roaming around.

She was dressed to the nines on this special day. She was wearing a floor length, dark blue silk dress, one that accentuated her curves. It had long sleeves and a deep v that was dangerously close to exposing her. She wore red lips that matched the red locks that flowed in loose curls.

She accessorized modestly, with a couple of rings on her fingers, and diamond earrings. Many men have already hit on her, some women as well. She just kept sipping the champagne in her hand, grateful that Kate had insisted on allowing alcohol during the launch.

Many people had approached her to congratulate her work, and it made her swell with the feeling of happiness. She had witnessed elites of New York entering her shop, to regular people, to tourists who were determined to take one of her bags home as a gift. She knew that her brand had excelled every year, but this year was different, with the increasing support she has continously earned.

Donna was well deep into her thoughts of gratitude when she didn't hear the british voice coming from a shorter woman that talked to her.

"Ms. Paulsen." The blonde said, she had her hair swept back in a bun, and was wearing a black dress.

"Hello," Donna smiled, shaking the hand the blonde had offered.

"I'm Paula. I'm a big fan of your work." Paula smiles, and Donna could only return the same.

"Why, thank you." Donna responds.

"My boyfriend is here with me, I'd like you to meet him actually, and _please _explain to him the importance of handbags and why they aren't a waste of closet space." Paula laughs, and Donna chuckles along with her.

"Don't I know it, men just don't get it." Donna offers another warm smile.

"I'll be right back." Paula says, as she weaves her way into the crowd. She spots Harvey and Lily looking at the details of a tan handbag.

"Babe, I'd like for you to meet the owner. I just talked to her." Paula says, grabbing Harvey's hand ready to lead him away.

Lily looked at the situation unfold in front of her. She fishes out her phone from her purse to text Emma.

**Paula already talked to mom. What do we do?**

There was far too many people in the space for Lily to search for Emma. She hadn't heard Harvey say he'd be "right back" when she was on her phone. Before she knows it, Harvey and Paula were gone. Lily decided to search for Emma instead.

While Paula searches for Donna with her eyes, Harvey just stands next to Paula, ready to fake a conversation with the owner of LE Paulsen. When he heard of the name, he had let his mind roam to the name and thought of Donna. He thinks about how this would be the exact environment that would excite Donna, then again he doesn't know if she still liked the same things she did when they were married.

Harvey busies himself with a glass of champagne that a server had offered him. He could still feel the firm grip of Paula, still searching for the mysterious owner.

Harvey looked around the room, just glancing at the decorations, the fairy lights, the renaissance-esque feeling of the room.

He spots the blazing hair color from a distance,that contrasted with the blue silk of the dress. There were multiple times where he has mistakenly identified a redhead as Donna. For some reason, this felt different. The woman who was facing her bad towards him looked familiar. She had the same sillohuette of the woman who used to wear his button downs, the same sillohuette of the woman that used to get up naked from his bed, convincing him that he had to go to work.

Harvey kept his eyes trained on the mysterious woman. It didn't help that the name of this place was LE Paulsen. It wasn't possible though, his Donna wouldn't be in New York. He had remembered the day she had cursed the city for consuming him.

"Harvey?" Harvey hears Paula, but isn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, we'll meet her later. I think she'll be making a speech soon anyway."

Harvey's response was drowned with the microphone being tapped from a distance. The chattering stopped and everyone faced towards the glass podium that faced the rest of the room.

Harvey focused the same direction where everyone elese was facing.

"Everyone, please welcome the CEO of LE Paulsen on the stage."

Everyone clapped. Harvey's heart stopped.

—

Flashbacks of Donna walking down the aisle consumed the mind of Harvey, as he stares at the very same woman who was walking up the podium. She still had the glow she had decades ago when they first met, when they entered a relationship, and when they got married.

The lights around the room has slightly dimmed and the glow of the light had followed her. She had always wanted to be a star, with everyone focused on her. This is as close as she could get, with no regrets holding her back.

The white dress Harvey had pictured in his head had dissolved to the dark blue dress Donna was now wearing in front of the crowd. The crowd he was a member of. He couldn't gather his thoughts.

"Hello everybody, I'm Donna Paulsen, the proud owner of LE Paulsen. I would like to thank everyone who has decided to support the newest collection of bags that I designed..."

The rest of her words were being drowned with his heart beating. Harvey had to make sure he wasn't having a panic attack right there and then.

—

From a distance, Emma and Lily stood in a corner where they weren't out in the open. They practically saw the way their dad's jaw dropped as Donna approached the microphone.

Emma and Lily held hands, their other hand crossing their fingers for good luck.

—

Donna was focused on the crowd, her eyes scanning the room, never directly staring at one person or a group. It was when she looked farther towards the right where she spots _him_. His arm holding onto the same woman that talked to her almost ten minutes ago.

He sees him look up at her, with genuine surprise. Those two moles above his eyebrows were a clear indicator that it _was_ him.

Brown eyes met brown eyes, taking the 25 years worth of memories locked away, to be spilled out in the open.

…

**Sooo, Harvey and Donna finally caught a glimpse of eachother. Next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. III

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to anyone who bookmarked/liked this fanfiction. It means a lot! :)_**

…

_Parent Pursuit_

**III.**

**_New York City_**

**_2002_**

_It was towards the end of winter in New York that night. Harvey had stayed in the office late. Donna stayed at home to watch the twins, who were only a couple months old, yet every minute, they grew and grew more like their parents. Donna has noticed the small differences between the two babies, that made them their own individual. She thought it was her motherly instincts kicking in, because Harvey believed that they looked exactly the same. "They're identical twins!" He would say with a chuckle._

_It was towards the end of her pregnancy was when the rough patch began. Harvey had spent more hours in the office than he had spent at home with Donna. Donna was proud of him, she truly was, but she had wished that he had put in the effort towards their marriage. Jobs get in the way, but when it came to Harvey, the job was in line first._

_He wanted to provide for his family, he wanted to create a life that didn't require to do Donna a whole lot, if he could get the world, he'd give it right back to her. Except, he failed to notice that overtime, he was growing more and more apart from both Donna and the twins._

_It was cold that particular night, it had snowed a couple of inches thick, despite the weather reporters claiming that it would rain. Harvey had come home earlier than Donna has expected. A rare occasion, nonetheless, he was home. The twins were already tucked away._

_There was a worldless interaction when Harvey came home that night, as he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her harshly, their clothes making a trail towards their bedroom. It was only the crackling of the fireplace and the sighs that disrupted the silence._

_They made love, a passionate one. One that felt so genuinely themselves yet foreign at the same time._

_It was when Harvey saw her tears that he spoke. It had been wordless between them before that very moment. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Harvey whispered, their bodies in a tangled mess._

_She turns to look away from him. The faint light of the city illuminating Donna's tears. She swallowed back, keeping herself from fully breakdown. _

_"Harvey, I think it's time we get a divorce."_

_It had started raining that night, the drizzle slowly melting away the snow, signifying the end of winter. Much like Harvey and Donna._

_—_

Donna had no idea how she managed to get through her speech, but all of a sudden, everyone was clapping and cheering her on. She smiled in gratitude then walked off the podium. Everyone turned their attentions back to whatever they were doing. Donna's legs immediately moved towards the door. The opposite direction of Harvey. _Fucking fate._ Donna thought. Before she reached the handle of the door, the British accent cuts through the loud room.

"Miss Paulsen!" Donna sighs, practically sensing his presence behind her. She stands up straighter and turns around.

Paula was still clinging onto Harvey's arm as they approached her.

"Polly," Donna musters, not missing the way Harvey was staring at her.

"Paula." Paula smiles, "This is—"

"Your boyfriend, I asumme?" Donna interrupts, trying to bite back the attitude that was bubbling up from insides. She had no idea why.

"Did I say boyfriend earlier?" Paula laughs, "I meant fiancé. I'm still getting used to it."

Harvey proposed to her a couple months of them dating. He truly believed that he was ready to move on, but now that Donna was standing right in front of him, a small hint of hesitance rose to the surface. They were the only two people who knew of the engagement, but now out of all people, Donna does too.

All Donna could do was laugh with Paula, not in agreement but out of the small world she was now stuck in. So much for the pep talk with Kate about not bumping to her ex husband _and_ his fiancée. It was clear that Harvey had not given Paula any details of who she was. She still hasn't looked in his direction, despite the minimal distance between them.

"Congratulations," Donna says. Paula was the only one who said thank you.

"This is Harvey, by the way."

Donna finally turns towards Harvey's direction. Their eyes never quite looking _at_ each other.

"I'm Donna," she says, echoing the same words she had said to him, at the bar, when they were both twenty one years old. Donna lets a hand out.

Harvey who stayed silent during this whole interaction, takes his free hand to shake Donna's, mirroring the way they met in 1993. It was awkward, but to say that there wasn't an electric current that ran between them, would be a lie. She jumped back, a miniscule jump. Only Harvey could notice of course, because as much as she knew him wholeheartedly, he knows her just as much.

"Will you please tell him the importance of handbag collecting?" Paula quipped. Donna looks back at Paula, not muttering anything else to Harvey.

Donna quirks her eyebrows, knowing all too well about collecting handbags in Harvey's presence. Their once future plan included a bigger closet _just_ for those bags.

"I'm sure he understands it." Donna remarked, slightly glancing towards Harvey.

"Oh but he doesn't, he absolutely hates when I do it." Paula teased, turning her head towards Harvey, who just had an awfully awkward expression on his face, looking at both women.

"I make exceptions." Harvey mustered, his eyes focusing on just Donna.

"Then you have to start making those exceptions when we get married." Paula gushed.

Donna had to contain herself from rolling her eyes. That's when Kate had thankfully texted her.

**Dressing room. Now. It's urgent.**

"I have to go." Donna looks at the couple, and excuses herself.

It took Harvey everything in him to stop himself from following her.

—

During the duration of Harvey and Donna's interaction, or lack therof, the twins scurried to their aunt. Kate had been caught offguard, she was in the middle of talking to a few people when two hands grabbed both of hers and pulled her away. She looked back quickly, not needing any explanation as to why her two nieces were dragging her away. She quickly apologized to who she was talking to, and the three practically ran towards the dressing room.

Kate had no idea whether she wanted to cry or laugh at the horrible way fate has come to play. If her niece, Emma was here, then Harvey Specter probably was too. That's when she began to worry, there was no way her sister needed the extra stress on her. All Kate could manage was to hug both her nieces and kissed their heads.

"We switched places." She heard Lily say.

"You _what?"_ Kate said, pulling away from the hug to look at her nieces. So alike, yet so different at the same time.

"I was with mom the whole time. We met during the art trip." Lily explained. Kate hugged them tighter, then let go.

"Your mom might actually pass out. Emma is your da—"

"They already talked." Emma says, before Kate could finish.

Lily and Emma took a few minutes to explain to Kate the situation. How they met, how they practically knew everything, and how they plan on getting their parents back together. By the end of the talk, Kate was massaging her head.

They all agreed that it would be best to tell Donna first. After Kate had messaged Donna the urgency, two minutes later the door swung open, a distressed Donna entering the room.

"Harvey's _engaged._" She stressed.

"What?" Kate said.

"What?" Lily followed.

"_What?" _Emma practically stood up from where she had sat for a little bit.

It took Donna a second to register the third voice in the room. It also took a second for Donna to start breaking down in tears, not of sadness, but of joy. Donna and the twins almost toppled over when they hugged eachother, the their tears being soaked by Donna's silk dress. Kate couldn't help but cry from the distance, watching the reunion between her sister and nieces.

Donna and the twins stayed that way for awhile, it felt like forever had passed by, when in reality it was more like two minutes. Their were smiles contrasted with the tears still emerging from their eyes.

"It's so great to see you two...," Donna sobs, "together."

The reunion with Emma was not one Donna expected, but at the same time, it was filled with closure rather than anger, and she was glad. The twins and Kate had given Donna the rundown, minus the getting her back together with Harvey part. Donna seemed to understand as she wiped her tears away. Thank _God_ for waterproof makeup.

"Well girls, I think that tomorrow, we need to have a talk with your dad," Donna sighs, "he deserves to know."

The girls nodded their heads.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm just gonna get some fresh air."

And with that, Donna exists the room. The twins turned to each other.

"Dad's engaged? How did we miss that important piece of information." Lily asks weakly.

"He never told me."

—

Harvey spots Donna taking fast strides towards the door. Her blue silk dress, now covered with the thick, black long coat. One that still accentuated the curved that Harvey adore— _No._ Harvey shakes his head, but his eyes never faltering off of her. He was engaged, granted he still hasn't found the perfect time to tell anyone, especially Emma. _Emma._ She was there with them. Harvey's mind immediately thinks of Lily and the twins and then Donna again.

"Babe, I'm gonna head outside real quick." Harvey says, as he sees Donna exit the room from his peripheral vision.

"Are you okay?" Paula looks up, her hand stroking Harvey's cheek. She notices his skin slowly paling.

"I'm fine...just... fresh air." He feigns a smile.

"Okay. I'll be here," Paula agrees, "I'll keep an eye our for Emma too."

With that, Harvey exists the room, her flaming hair immediately catching his attention. Her back was to him, he could tell that something was running through her mind. The way her head slightly tilted to the left, and the way her hand came up once every second to wipe away what Harvey could only think of as tears.

Donna could feel him standing behind her, she could feel his eyes boring into her soul, exposing her out in the open. It was the effect of knowing eachother for twenty five years that helped them gain a sixth sense for eachother in a way. He approaches her closer, to the point where they were side by side, only an inch of space keeping them apart.

They both stayed quiet for a while, just focusing on cabs and cars whizzing in front of them. The hustle and bustle of the city still prevalent in the night. Donna closes her eyes, not daring to utter a word. He hands had become cold, so she stuffed them in her pockets. Harvey glances over at her, and thinking as if it were a sin to do so, he looks away just as fast.

_"Donna." _Harvey says, in such a way that could mean so many different things. Her name has become both a noun and adjective when it came to Harvey. He knew how to stress her name enough to make it mean differently. It always meant something good.

The tone he had associated this time though felt different. It was one Donna had never noticed before. It was filled with melancholy, yearning, and oddly enough some hint of love.

"Harvey. Not today, please." Donna says in almost a whisper, not daring to look into Harvey's direction.

"The twins," Harvey says. Donna nods her head.

"They know."

Harvey's lips tugged upwards slightly. Of course they know, they took after Donna afterall.

"We'll have to talk tomorrow." Donna follows up.

–

**New York City**

**2001**

_"And here are fresh strawberries and whipped cream." Harvey says, entering their room with a plate in hand. Harvey sat down next to Donna, clad in only boxers. Donna was wearing his sweater, wearing her morning smile._

_"Thank you, hon." Donna murmured, she leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. Pulling apart, Donna grabbed a fresh strawberry and squirted the whipped cream on it. When she took a bite, her stomach churns, and she immediately jumps towards the bathroom._

_With Harvey being the perfect husband he is, he immediately follows her to the bathroom, his hand immediately holding her hair back._

_"Are you okay?" Harvey asks, worry intertwined in his tone. _

_Donna wipes her hand with the back of her hand, she sits up from the toilet and looks at Harvey._

_"I don't think your kid like strawberries and whipped cream."_

_Harvey took a double take. _

_"What'd you just say?"_

_Harvey watches Donna's face light up, an all knowing smile spreading on her lips. Harvey notices the way her hands fiddled with the ends of her, _his _sweater. Harvey smiled his signature Cheshire cat grin and pulled her into his arms, where she was practically sitting on his lap. Donna wraps her arms around his neck, strays of her hair falling in front of her face._

_"I'm gonna be a dad." Harvey says in awe. Donna nods in response, kissing him in the process._

_—_

Harvey turns around from his spot, ready to go back inside LE Paulsen, when Donna suddenly asks him a question.

"Did you ever think that we'll bump into eachother again?" Donna asks, Harvey stops at his tracks. He turns around, noticing the way the cold air makes her breath visible. He walks back to his spot next to Donna, a mere inch apart, once again.

—

**New York City**

**Some time in 1994**

_"Do you believe in second chances?" A young Donna asks Harvey Specter. Her feet up on his dashboard as he drives aimlessly on the road._

_"Why?" Harvey retorted, his eyebrows knitting together._

_"Just cause." Donna says, as she licks the remaining chunky monkey on her spoon. The Ben and Jerry's pint was bought by Harvey ten minutes ago in a nearby gas station._

_Donna had had a bad day, and decided to call her best friend. When Harvey had answered his phone, Donna knew that he was with a girl. Donna had told him that she could manage and that he didn't need to come, but she could hear him shuffling on the other side of the line. He had insisted._

_He drove to her house then, with Donna practically flying inside his car when he called her to say he was outside. He could tell that she had been crying, because her hair was in a top knot. She once told him that she hated the way her hair stuck to her face when tears drenched them. He hadn't dared to pry, but once she settled in her seat, he just started driving._

_Harvey and Donna had such a strong bond that often times, they didn't need to say anything to communicate. Harvey pulled into a gas station, pulling Donna along with him. He knew the exact aisle he needed to go to. Donna smiles following behind him, his hand flying back to hold Donna's._

_He purchased her favorite ice cream. Now here they were, with Harvey's eyes focused on the road while Donna works her way into finishing the ice cream. He didn't know where they were going, but Harvey knew Donna just needed a time to get away, and he was more than willing to be in her presence._

_"With the right person, yes." Harvey says, parkin in a nearby park._

_"Harvey Specter, you did not just take me in your makeout spot." Donna says, playfully smacking his arm._

_"I didn't, besides," Harvey looks over at Donna and reaches for her hand, "the city lights look pretty."_

_In the distance, the park overlooked the city, the lights still aglow. Donna could feel Harvey's hands warming hers that were once holding the pint of icecream. He lets go as he walks out of the driver's seat. Donna could see him jogging to her side of the door._

_"You're not planning on murdering me, are you?" Donna teased, stepping out of the car as he pulled her out. She set the pint of icecream on her seat._

_"Only if you behave." He jokes. Donna stands next to him, Harvey put his head inside the car, turning the volume of his car up._

_Crazy for You starts to play. Harvey starts doing an outrageous show in front of Donna, with his hands doing aggressive gestures, as he lipsyncs the song. Donna couldn't help but laugh. Harvey starts singing for real now, with his voice fluctuating from high to low._

_"The cops will be coming anytime soon." _

_"Let them come. We're not doing anything indecent." Harvey quipps._

_"You're an idiot."_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_Harvey envelopes Donna in his arms, her head tucked away in his chest. He kisses her head._

_"You'll be okay, Don. I'm always here." _

_—_

"I always thought we'd bump into eachother again, just not this way." Harvey says, regretting the last few of his sentence.

"And in what way would that be?" Donna pried, now turning to look to Harvey now.

"I don't know, Donna." Harvey shruggs.

"Figures," Donna says under her breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harvey retorts back, obviously in defensive manner.

"After sixteen years, you still don't know what you want." Donna had no idea what the hell had possessed her to act so brave and rude for the matter. It might have to do with the two wines she downed before entering the dressing room earlier.

"I do know what I want. You met Paula." Harvey said, insinuating that he's clearly moved on, and ready to get married.

"That's good Harvey. I hope you're happy with her." Donna turns to face towards the store. She sighs.

"And Harvey?" Donna was still faced towards the door of her shop, hands in her pocket. Her dry eyes threatening to get wet once again.

He doesn't respond. She continues.

"I hope you get to do whatever it was you never got to with me, with her."

"What's that?" Harvey turns around to watch her back.

—

**New York City**

**2002**

_The divorce took a toll on both of them. It wasn't an ugly divorce, where they seethed with anger and dared to curse the other person. They had simply become two strangers with a history. He had signed the paper, thinking that if it meant it would hurt Donna less, then it would be worth it. He was sick and tired of seeing the sadness behind her eyes, that he decided to just let her go._

_There were many unsaid feelings between the two of them. After all, people who get divorced are people who no longer love eachother, but not in the rare case of Donna and Harvey._

…

_The last time Harvey saw Donna was when she headed to his apartment to give him back something. Emma was with his brother Marcus, while Lily was with Kate. Harvey had been drinking, when he heard the familiar key rattle in the doorknob. He stood up, walking towards the door, when it swung open. Donna was on the other side, not stepping foot inside their once called home. Donna looks at him, He looks at her. They both looked distraught. Donna holds the key in her hand, and returned it to Harvey. She turns around, with Harvey watching her walk away. He felt his voicebox almost speaking for himself, to stop Donna, to tell her that they could start again. To get a second chance, because _she_ was the right person. Except he didn't say anything. He held the key in his hand and closed the door._

_—_

"To fight. For her. If you ever need to." Donna says in a shaky voice.

From a distance, some might think she said it steadily, but Harvey knew her, knew what ran through her mind, what was bothering her.. He had memorized her, in such a way that if he ever told a blind man, they'd be able to picture it perfectly.

Harvey watches her walk away, once again.

…

**_Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More from Darvey and the twins soon!_**


	4. IV

**_Thank you to anyone who has liked, bookmarked or reviewed this story! I apologize for any grammatical errors that may be in this chapter._**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

_**IV.**_

When Donna returned to the LE Paulsen store, the twins greeted and asked if she was okay. She had wiped an unexpected tear that fell from her eyes after finally talking to Harvey. She didn't know that he still had that kind of effect on her and she hated herself for it. She had promised herself that she would not let Harvey Specter get in the way of her moving on. But now she's here, hugging her daughters, and wondering what the hell went wrong.

_He_ had moved on. So had she, but a little part of her is still somewhat stuck on Harvey. Donna seeing him with a different woman, he was about to start a life with, hurt, because all this time, it _should have been_ her. She'd moved on, she went on dates, had a couple one night stands, had a few boyfriends that lasted for a couple of months, but never one she could truly see herself with to start over.

She pulled the twins in tighter, the two indicators that she and Harvey were once connected, the product of their love. They were the only trace of Harvey she wasn't going to let go. Part of Donna wanted to see Harvey walk into those doors and walk over to her. He did walk in, though his direction was towards Paula. The other part of Donna wanted no acquaintance with Harvey. There was too much history, too fragile to handle.

-

**_New York _**

**_1999_**

**_A few months after Harvey and Donna started Dating._**

_There was a time where they almost broke up. Words were said, things were thrown. _

_"I just don't understand why you can't just open that fucking heart of yours." Donna had cried._

_It was the point of their relationship where Donna felt as if Harvey was still Harvey, one that was not ready for a relationship and wasn't ready for a commitment. She still felt like she was only good as his best friend and nothing more. _

_"I don't know what you want me to do, Donna." Harvey said, sitting across from Donna, who was on the couch, her arms hugging her knees._

_"For starters, you could at least start acting like I'm your girlfriend," Donna says weakly, wiping away her tears, "you've been treating it as if it's just a title, Harvey."_

_It's not that Harvey was trying to be a bad boyfriend, he just genuinely didn't know how to act, especially towards Donna. He was never one to commit in a relationship, let alone share his feelings with someone. That's what the difference was with Donna, she was a built in best friend lover all at once. She knew him, he was convinced she knew him more than himself. He didn't want to ruin anything, because if he loses Donna, he loses his everything_

_It occurred to Harvey that he had said these things out loud when Donna holds her head up and asks him to repeat what he said._

_"I don't wanna lose you." Harvey says, "I don't wanna fuck this up, Donna." _

_He stands up and walks over to Donna, he holds her hands in his._

_"You're the most important person in my life," He chuckles, although there were unshed tears visible in his eyes, "I don't wanna be the idiot who let you go."_

_"Then don't be." Donna responds, inching closer, closing the gap and giving Harvey Specter an exhilarating kiss._

_-_

The twins had decided that it was best for them to switch back and explain the rest during their family lunch the next day. Now, Emma Specter stands in the living room, eyes wandering around the room, with Paula and Harvey trailing behind her.

She's lived in the place for sixteen years, so she notices details. There were a few things that changed in the last three weeks she's been gone for art school. There were now some women's magazine scattered around the coffee table. There were a few women's jacket that accompanied her dad's next to the door. There was a book for psychology that made its way in the bookshelf. The detail she disliked the most were the set of keys Paula had set down, including a key for their home.

It didn't take that much to know what was happening.

Paula Agard has moved in.

Emma texted her twin and asked why Lily hadn't mentioned the fact that the woman has moved in, because all the clues were there. Lily claimed that Paula hadn't slept there once since she came, and that she thought all the items were somehow Emma's. Emma texted Lily that she was an idiot.

"What's going on here?" Emma finally had the courage to ask, Harvey didn't need to ask any further questions as to what Emma was referring to.

"Em..." Harvey says, now standing in front of Emma who sat down on the couch. Paula was holding Harvey's arm, he could feel her uneassiness.

The trait that Emma has gained from Donna that Harvey doesn't fail to notice, was her intellect. Emma just knew things well before they happen. Harvey had a feeling that if he said the wrong thing, his daughter won't forgive him.

"I'm guessing you know that Paula and I are getting married." Harvey says. Emma nods with an unamused look on her face. In contrast, Paula had a confused look on her face, wondering when and how Emma would have known.

There was an unspoken bond between the two of them. Harvey and Emma had been a father daughter duo for sixteen years. Harvey had never taken any girls home, let alone ask them to marry him in those years. It had always been just the two of them, a father and daughter living in the city. Harvey understood that it was new territory to have Paula be a part of their lives.

Emma understood that too, of course. She understood that her father was bound to find a new woman to start his life over with, though Emma never considered any woman to be enough for Harvey. Now that she has reconnected with her mother, she knew that Donna was still the one despite all the circumstances that surrounded their marriage, and she was not about to let Paula get in the way of that.

"I know about Lily." Emma breathed, not caring in the world wether or not the confrontation was goinf to happen in private, or with her soon to be step mother.

"Lily? Your grandmother?" Paula suddenly spoke, staring intently at Emma.

"You know, for someone who's a therapist, you really don't know your _patient_ that well." Emma scoffs.

"Emma!" Harvey warns, feeling Paula's hand tighten over his arm.

Emma Specter wasn't one who snapped at people, or let alone be rude to them. She didn't go that low, unless she felt it necessary. She was outspoken and stubborn, two traits that she has gained from Harvey. She stands up, tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"Good night, Dad. Let's hope you guys tell me when the date of the wedding is before I find out from someone else." Emma says sarcastically, going into her bedroom.

-

Donna and Lily lay in bed together, staring at the ceiling. Kate was in the adjacent room, peacefully sleeping. Lily shifts in the bed, laying on her side, facing Donna. Donna does the same.

"Are you mad?" Donna asks, stroking her daughter's red hair. She still couldn't believe that all in that short time her daughter had been home, it had been Emma.

"No, mom, I'm not mad," Lily says sincerely, "I just hope that things between you and Dad will be okay. Emma and I need eachother."

Donna gives her daughter an apologetic smile. She was glad that her daughters were taking the news of their knowledge of the other, quite well. Donna was ready for either twins to be angry at both her and Harvey. But now, they were planning to have lunch together as a family or on technical terms, the twins and their separate parents.

"How was dad like when you were together?" Lily asks, wanting to get a glimpse of the past.

"Well, during the early months of my pregnancy, he was very protective of you two. Well one of you, until we found out that there were _two_ Paulsen Specters in my stomach.

-

**_2002_**

_Harvey had had a long day in his office, sorting out paper work, trying to prepare for a trial, thinking about how to expand the apartment once Donna gives birth. He had missed lunch that day because his mind had wandered off to work. He smiles every time he remembers that he will have a little girl or boy running around in their home soon._

_Harvey's nose was buried in a folder when he heard a familiar sound of someone clearing their throat._

_It was Donna, wearing one of her tight dresses, because she insists on wearing them until she's too big to wear them. She was holding a plastic bag with to go containers. Harvey gets a whiff of the smell and immediately knew it was from the "shitty thai place" he and Donna both know he secretly love._

_"What are you doing here?" Harvey asks, getting up from his seat and greeting her._

_"What? A woman can't visit her husband during work?" Donna responds, with a smile on her face as Harvey gives her a peck. They both settle for the sofa._

_"You're supposed to be resting you know." Harvey replied, watching Donna carefully grab each to go containers and setting them on the table. Donna rolls her eyes._

_"I'm pregnant, Harvey. I'm not dying." Donna chuckles._

_"I just don't want you or the little one," Harvey paused to put a hand over Donna's barely there bump, "to get hurt."_

_"Yet you're so eager to have sex still knowing that I'm pregnant." Donna practically whispers. She saw the blood drain from Harvey's face and she had to stop herself from laughing._

_"Does...Does sex hurt the baby?" Harvey asks, wide eyed._

_Donna couldn't help but to kiss Harvey. "No, Harvey, it doesn't." She smiles and so does he, a look of relief taking over his once worried look._

_They spent the rest of the afternoon eating the food Donna had brought, not knowing that in a few months, there would be less and less of those._

-

Lily was practically tearing up laughing from the short story as was Donna. The two giggled in the dark reminiscing about the past. Donna had told Lily how they had met and how he was so eager to hit on Donna and how they ended up being best friends instead. Donna talked about the roadtrips she and Harvey would go on back in the day, back when kids actually enjoyed being outside.

Donna talked about once incident where Donna and Harvey pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend in order to let one girl get away from Harvey. That whole fiasco made its way around the school, which caused a betting pool as to when Harvey and Donna would get married. Not break up, but marry. It was to their school's disappointment when they had revealed it was all just a joke.

Donna also told the story of how Harvey taught Donna how to play baseball, one time. Donna had swung the bat and accidentally hit Harvey right on the eye, thankful that it was just a plastic bat for a test run. It had earned him a black eye, which genuinely concerned Donna, but Harvey said that it was okay. They had a good laugh about it after. That was the first and only time Donna played baseball, because Harvey thought that it was better for her to stay in drama class and not a sport.

There was also a time where he had surprised her on her birthday, in 1995. He had surprised her tickets to a broadway show that he was eager to watch with her. She knew all the songs, he didn't, but he loved watching Donna smile as she watches the actors on stage. He watched her more than he watched the show itself. _"You'll be on that stage on day."_ Harvey had told her. That was one of the most unforgettable parts of her birthday.

Lily listened earnestly as her mom told stories from her past. Lily loved the stories when Harvey and Donna were a couple, but she even loved the stories when they were only best friends. Through Donna's stories, Lily was able to see the start of her parents' love, and she wonders if it ever stopped at all.

"Do you still love him, mom?" Lily asks, hugging her pillow. She could hear Donna thinking. Lily yawns.

"I think I love the idea of him," Donna says, "but I think the love already ran out."

"But don't you believe in second chances?" Lily questioned.

"With the right person, yes," Donna responds, her voice faltering at the very same response Harvey once gave her all those years ago, "I think your dad has found that second chance."

It took Donna all her might to convince herself that what she had said was true.

-

Harvey Specter was _nervous._ He had to remind himself that this was a lunch, not a date, especially if the twins are there, _and_ the fact that he was engaged. He felt awful not being able to tell Paula about the situation, though he felt that in no time she'll get to know soon. He had told her that he and Emma were going out for a dad and daughter day. He wore a simple button down and jeans.

"Em! Are you ready?" Harvey asked, as he grabbed his glasses from the kitchen counter. He was too lazy to put on contacts.

"I'm ready," Emma says, stepping out of her bedroom and walking over to her dad, "About last night."

"It's okay, kid." Harvey says, rounding over the counter and pulling Lily in for a hug.

"I still don't like her." Emma laughs.

"At least try? For me?" Harvey responds.

"Okay." Emma lies.

Emma was convinced that in no time, Harvey and Donna will once again be together.

-

Donna had picked out the designated place for the lunch. It was a small cafe that served some good food and good drinks. Emma and Harvey were early and decided to sit outside. When Donna and Lily arrived, the twins immediately greeted each other, leaving the two adults awkwardly standing. Harvey was captivated with Donna. She wore a black turtle neck, with a tan long coat over it, paired with jeans and louboutins. She was wearing less make up in comparison to yesterday and Harvey admired how beautiful she still looked.

Her smile lines were more prominent, signifying that there was indeed time that had passed, nonetheless she was still the same Donna.

"Hi."

"Hey." Harvey extends a hand and they both settle for a handshake, still feeling a tad of electricity going through it.

The twins had to keep themselves from pointing out their awkward gesture. They all sat down in their seats, with Harvey and Donna across the other.

"So. Where do we begin?"

To say that the lunch was awkward was somewhat of an understatement, though it quickly turned into old friends catching up. The lunch started out with the twins and the story of how they conducted a plan of switching places. They also talked about how the polaroids they had of their parents had sealed the deal.

It then turned into Harvey and Donna explaining to the twins about the situation and how it came to be. They talked about the divorce, though not disclosing all of the exact reasons why, in order to keep the twins from hurting. They had been adamant on telling the girls that they were not the reason why and they regret nothing.

Except maybe letting each other go, but they weren't ready to admit that just yet.

Then it came down to the future arrangements, that both Donna and Harvey felt that they should talk about it more. They never had to make plans about who gets to visit the other during the holidays, or how often that should be. Donna had also revealed that they would be staying for a month due to the success of LE Paulsen, which the twins were so eager to get on board with.

More time in New York meant more opportunities to get their parents together. Between talks, Harvey found himself staring at Donna.

Now here they were, happily eating their food, glad that a conversation actually happened. They were glad that there was progress. They had no time skirting around the subject because sixteen years had been too long of a time. The twins had excused themselves to the restroom.

Harvey and Donna both sat quietly, the awkwardness once taking over the atmosphere.

"So, how long have you and Paula been together?" Donna asks, mentally kicking herself for asking such a question.

"A few months." Harvey responds shyly. Donna quirks her eyebrows at his answer.

"I never pegged you as a few months, get married type of guy." Donna says, a hint of spite laced in her tone.

"Things change." Harvey says, playing with his fork and looking down on his plate. They make eye contact once again.

"I guess they do."

The waitress had passed by their table and dropping their check, Donna and Harvey both grabbing it at the same time.

"I got it." Harvey says, inserting his card with the receipt.

"You two make a beautiful couple." The waitress smiles.

"Oh... we're no–" Donna quickly responds, the waitress slowly regretting making a comment. Harvey just smiles.

"I'll be right back with your card. I'm sorry." The waitress excuses herself.

The twins watched as the waitress rushed away from their table and decided to stand back for a little bit and watch Donna and Harvey interact.

"I'm starting to think we'll need backup." Emma nudged her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"To further hurry the process of getting those two back together."

"Who's gonna help us?" Lily asks, liking the idea of her sister.

"Auntie Kate and Uncle Marcus. Those two practically grew up with them."

"I like the way you think Paulsen-Specter."

One facetime call and five minutes later, the twins were back at their seat. Harvey and Donna still managed to keep their conversation to a minimum.

"I have to head to a business meeting," Donna says, standing up.

That's when Harvey gets a call from Marcus. Apologizing, he took the call and answered.

"Sorry about that," Harvey apologized. "Marcus was wondering if you'd like to join us at a bar later, he's been wanting to see you."

Donna hesitates, while the twins were crossing their fingers behind their backs, hoping and praying that Donna would say yes. Donna sighs.

"I'd love to." Hell, she deserved a drink for getting through these last few days.

"Good, I'll see you later," Harvey says, taking two steps towards Donna. He awkwardly pulls her in for a hug, Donna taken aback by his action. She still fit in his arms perfectly. Donna's hands were still by her side but then one arm patted Harvey's back. They pulled apart, with Donna's cheeks redenning.

The twins silently thanked their Uncle Marcus for helping them out.

-

Harvey Specter entered the bar with an uncomfortable Paula by his side. He spots Marcus towards the front, where there were people who sung karaoke. Harvey doesn't miss Marcus' face when he saw Paula.

"Paula's here." Marcus replied a little _too_ nicely. _(A/N Marcus Specter in this story will be played by Jensen Ackles, because I think he and Gabriel Macht would make great siblings.)_

"Hi Marcus." Paula says, the blonde smiling, unaware of Marcus' fake tone.

Marcus greets Paula back, only giving her a smile. Marcus then gives the older Specter a hug. During that hug, Harvey heard Marcus whistle. Harvey turns to look towards Marcus direction and spots Donna- clad in a red, silk tanktop and jeans, her hair in perfect waves. Harvey had to keep himself togsther. She was with Kate. Kate spots the brothers and headed towards them. Paula and Harvey grabbed a seat while Marcus stayed standing.

"Donna!" Marcus practically yells over the loud music, the different hues of light dancing around their skin.

"Marcus! It's great to see you, little brother." Donna smiles, ever since she and Harvey were children, Donna saw him as her little brother. He was also the biggest Donna and Harvey fan.

Back at their seats, Paula watches the whole scene unfold and glances over Harvey.

"You didn't tell me you had a history with the owner of LE Paulsen."

Harvey looks back at Paula who had a frown plastered on her face.

"Yeah..." Harvey coughs, "She's an old friend."

Harvey watches his brother, Donna and Kate interact. He squeezed Paula's hand reassuring her that that's all there was too it. He wasn't ready to break the news just yet.

"Kate, still hot looking, I see." Marcus teased.

"Marcus, still trying to hit on me, I see." Kate says, patting Marcus' cheek with the same hand her ring was on to give him a hint.

Ever since Donna and Harvey introduced their families with one another, there was an ongoing joke that Marcus was in love with Kate. Of course now, they were both married but the playful banter of good friends were still there. Besides, they were both helping out their nieces. Kate had been the one to catch Marcus up with the details. Marcus had been eager to be a part of the plan.

Donna, Kate, and Marcus sat down with Harvey and Paula. To see Paula was quite a surprise to Donna but, she should have expected it. There was an uncomfortable exchange of smiles between them.

Thr drinks came, there was catching up between Donna and Marcus. Donna was happy for Marcus when she found out that he was happily married with kids. He promised that she's meet them soon.

In between drinks, Paula finally decided to speak.

"So, how long have you and Harvey known each other?" Paula asks. Donna looks at Harvey.

"Twenty years?"

"Twenty five." Harvey says, taking a sip of whiskey.

"Those two were inseparable." Marcus yells over the loud music surrounding them. Kate nods. Marcus and Kate then excused themselves to get more drinks and making a very special request to the DJ in charge of the karaoke.

"Why didn't you mention that during LE Paulsen, _babe_?" Paula asks with a hint of unpleasantness in her voice.

"It never came up." Donna snaps back before Harvey could respond. still with a friendly tone in her voice. Only Harvey notices.

"We should invite her to the wedding then," Paula says, leaning her head on Harvey's shoulder while making intense eye contact with Donna.

The flow of alcohol in Donna's veins and her annoyed feeling towards Paula was not a great mixed. If she could spot a more threatened woman, it sure is Paula. Thankfully, Marcus and Kate returned with more shots of alcohol, they didn't fail to notice the tension surrounding the three, especially towards the two women.

Suddenly the lights that were once strobing were slowed down, and the once loud electric music was replaced with an all too familiar tune. A drag queen came up to the stage and started singing the song.

Crazy for You by Madonna.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._ Harvey and Donna both thought.

As the lyrics were belted out by the singer, Harvey and Donna had made a quick eye contact.

_Two by two their bodies become one._

The moment the twins had described in the polaroid earlier that day flashed in their minds. They were once happy.

"Harvey! Donna! Sing the song!" Marcus says, aware that he was drunk and that he definitely should have mot said that. He and Kate both knew that requesting that particular song would ignite _some_ type of feeling.

_I see you through the smokey air, _

_can't you feel the weight of my stare_

"Marcus I don't think-" Harvey responds, and Paula was left to wonder what the hell this song meant to both Harvey and Donna. She was a psychologist after all, she knew how feelings worked. By the looks of it, there was more than just a past history of friendship between them.

"Come on, Harv," Marcus chuckles, "remember when this was the only song you used to play?"

Donna quietly got up from her seat and excused herself to leave the bar. The song that held way too many memories become distorted as Donna ran away. Paula, Harvey, Marcus, and Kate all watched Donna flee the room. Kate leans in towards Marcus.

"I think it may have been a little too early to pull that one." Kate whispers.

If Paula hadn't been there, Harvey was convinced he would have ran after Donna.

-

Harvey finds himself watching the street ahead of him. He had hailed a cap and headed towards _her. _He had to take another breather to reflect on his life. He closes his eyes, when he hears the door of LE Paulsen opening then shutting close. He could hear her determined heels clicking on the pavement.

He turns around and sees Donna in a flash, her hands holding his face and kisses him, urgently.

"Fight for me." Donna says.

Harvey tries to say something back, but he couldn't. His mouth was incapable of doing so. She steps back, walking across the road, Harvey spots the oncoming car heading towards Donna, he panics, he could hear the beep of a horn, it inches closer towards Donna _and—_

"Harvey!" A voice says next to him, one with a British accent. Paula. Harvey bolts up from his bed, realizing that it was all a dream. He rubs his face with his hands, realizing that he was visibly sweating. Harvey looks around their dark bedroom, the only source of light being the city's buildings.

"...nightmare," Harvey breathes.

"You haven't had those in months," Paula says, recalling the day where she was just his therapist listening to his problems. He never really revealed what might be the cause of those nightmares, or rather _whom. _Paula likes to think that she was the reason why those nightmares subsided.

It's always been clear to Harvey who it was, and now that they have come face to face all over again, it triggered his subconscious and the nightmares. Part of the reason why he hadn't told Paula during their sessions, was that if he had revealed that the woman in his dreams was _Donna_, it meant he was ready to let her go. Paula had been a temporary veil to cover over those memories, but now that they're engaged, that veil may have to be permanent.

He blamed it on the alcohol from the pervious night.

-

The following morning, Harvey and Paula were quitely eating breakfast. Just as Harvey was about to set his bowl of cereal down the counter, Paula had said something that caused Harvey to drop the bowl, shattering it in broken pieces.

"We should get married in the next month, Harvey. I mean, what are we waiting for?"

...

**_And that was chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon! Don't forget to leave your thoughts, if you'd like— I love reading your guys' reaction._**


	5. V

**Hello everyone, I've been meaning to post this update but I got busy. Nonetheless, I hope you end up enjoying it. I apologize in advanced for any grammatical and spelling errors!**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

**V.**

When Harvey Specter asked Paula Agard to marry him, it was completely genuine. He thought that it was time to move on and he had finally found the woman to start over with. He was prepared to tell his daughter that she was finally going to have a complete family. He was ready to have a secure love life, after ending his marriage sixteen years ago.

It was all set until the woman he thought he'd spent his forever with, walked up the stage to introduce herself as the CEO of LE Paulsen. It was the moment everything came rushing back to him and the memories of the past became unbearable.

It was the moment they shook hands, pretending that they were strangers, that Harvey realized he hasn't _truly_ moved on. The same Donna he has fallen in love with was standing in front of him. Older, nevertheless still carried the same spunk she had during their college days.

So, he stood there, with the broken pieces of glass from his cereal bowl, Paula's question resonating in his ears. He looks down at the floor, and watches as a pool of milk started to drip across the hardwood floor.

"Harvey?" Paula says again, she walks over closer to him, carefully walking around the broken glass.

"Yeah?" He finally says, stepping out of his own world, and grabbing a broom to sweep up the glass.

"I said-" Paula starts, but Harvey interrupts before she got to ask the question once again.

"I think we need to talk."

Ah. Those six words strung together often times resulted in arguments in a relationship, a foreshadow that something bad was going to happen. Paula slowly nodded her head and headed for the couch as Harvey cleaned up the mess. He sat across from her, reminiscent of the days where he was the only one spilling his problems and Paula psychoanalyzing him. Harvey took a deep breath and started to talk.

He mentions that he loved Paula.

He mentions the twins.

He mentions _Donna _and who she was.

He told Paula the bits and pieces of his life that he never shared. He was aware that it was a lot to take in, but it was either he kept lying to his fiancée (he still wasn't used to saying that word) or flat out tell her every inch of the truth. He was prepared for Paula to run, to yell, to scream and it was to his surprise when she had moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Harvey," Paula says. Harvey pulls back, with genuine concern in his eyes, trying to read Paula.

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm upset that you never told me these things before but, I understand. You were so guarded. But that was sixteen years ago. I'm a little unsettled about the twins but," Paula smiles at Harvey, "I'm sure I can bond with them."

Harvey had no idea what he deserved to get a good reaction from Paula despite his dickish attitude. He had practically told the woman in front of him his deepest secret, and that he had an ex wife and a twin daughter. His mind was boggled. Paula gives him a sweet kiss, she doesn't notice that he doesn't return.

"Tell you what," Paula stands up, going around the counter to make coffee, "Why don't we all have dinner tomorrow? I'd like to get to know Donna and Lily more."

Harvey just nods, stuck in a trance. He was trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Perfect," Paula replies, who was now infront of Harvey, handing him the cup.

Harvey notes that it was missing vanilla.

-

"You're kidding me, right?" Kate says from Donna's bed. She watches her sister switch back and forth from a Dior and Gucci dress.

"No, Kate. Harvey wants the kids and I to have dinner with his fiancée," Donna says, still looking at herself in the mirror, focused on visualizing which dress would suit her better.

Earlier that afternoon, Harvey had called Donna to explain the current situation, and that he had told Paula Agard everything. Donna felt his hesitation behind the invitation of dinner, though Donna still agreed.

"Is this some showdown now?" Kate smirks. Donna turns around and squints her eyes at her sister.

"Showdown? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Donna. The ex wife versus the fiancée. David and Goliath. That kind of thing." Kate shrugs.

"Oh am I David in this scenario?" Donna quirks.

"To be fair, David did win." Kate retorts.

"There's not much of a fight anyway," Donna says, finally settling for a simple little black dress from Dior.

-

The twins hugged the other and seated next to eachother, with Donna sitting on the other side of Enma. Harvey and Paula both sat across from the three redheads who were all eerily alike but different at the same time. They were all dressed up, considering that they were at the higher end of the restaurant spectrum. The twins could sense their father's awkwardness, Emma especially, noting the way Harvey adjusted his tie.

Donna notices it too.

"You have got to try their lamb with olive and prune sauce, it's divine," Paula says, while looking at her menu.

"She's allergic." Harvey intrudes.

"What was that, babe?" Paula asks, her eyes not tearing away from the menu.

"Donna. She's uh," He feigns a cough, "She's allergic to prunes."

Donna hides a smile.

"Yeah, it all started with an atrocious fruit cake..." Donna starts, and Harvey's eyes widen, remembering the memory.

"Mom felt bad for a whole year." Harvey chuckles.

"To be fair, I didn't know I was allergic until I took a bite. It was a great fruit cake. Except for the prunes-"

"That almost killed you."

"That almost killed me." Donna laughs.

The twins watched the pair easily succumb in a casual conversation, reminiscing about the past. It was refreshing to see their parents finally together. Not together, _together_, but together, in the same room, with nothing holding them back. Paula clears her throat and the atmosphere of Harvey and Donna halts and is reeled back into reality. Donna is surprised that Harvey still remembered little things about her.

"You two really know each other." Paula comments, the ever so oblivious Harvey doesn't notice the slight distaste in her voice. Donna does. She knows the voice of a woman who acts fake. Donna takes a sip of her wine.

"So, when's the wedding?" Donna offers, knowing that Paula Agard probably wanted the attention away from the past.

"In two months," Paula smiles. Harvey and Donna made a quick eye contact, but Donna quickly returns her attention back to Paula.

"Two months, wow. You must be excited." Donna replies.

"We are," Paula responds, looking over Harvey who paid more attention this drink that the conversation the two women were having.

"We are..." Harvey finally chimes in, after taking a sip of alcohol.

"Two months. Dad, you didn't even-" Emma starts, everyones attention focused on her. Though she was quickly interrupted by a waiter ordering their food.

As the food arrived one by one, there was a couple conversation here and there. About the twins, about the situation, about the wedding. Harvey was oddly quiet in every conversation.

"Emma and Lily?" Paula asks, Donna quietly ate her food while Harvey does the same.

"Yes?" They both asked in unison.

"How would you like it if we all had a girls day," Paula smiles and looks at Donna, "I hope you don't mind Donna. I think it'd be fun to get to know the girls and their stepmother to be."

Lily and Emma almost gags at the idea. Donna looks over at her twins and could tell that their eyes were pleading. Donna gives them a small smile. Paula was right, somewhat. It would be a good idea for the girls to get to know Paula.

"I'd say that's a good idea."

"Absolutely n-" Lily starts.

"Absolutely." Emma follows, quietly jabbing her sister with her elbow.

"Donna Paulsen?" Everyone cranes their necks at the excited voice calling Donna's voice. The woman calling Donna stood up from her seat and walked over.

"Dana!" Donna excitedly says, standing up to meet her from a hug.

Dana Scott had always been a good friend of the Paulsen-Specters, and she was a close friend of Donna's ever since college. Scottie has grown up with both Harvey and Donna, witnessing the two fall in love, get married, and have the twins.

"I cannot believe you didn't mention you'd visit. Marcus was the one who told me," Scottie says, while she embraced Donna.

Scottie pulls back and stands next to Donna. Harvey, the twins, and Paula all had their attention to the two women with bright smiles on their faces.

"Harvey," Scottie says, not noticing the blonde, "I didn't know you two were back together."

The twins nearly choked on their drinks. As did Harvey.

"We're not," Donna turns to look at Scottie, "I'm actually having dinner with Harvey and his fiancée."

Scottie sensed the stress in the word "fiancée" but only she would know that. After being by her side all through their college years, Scottie was able to pinpoint the inflection in Donna's voice.

"Oh!" Scottie says surprised, "Congratulations." Scottie offers Paula a hand.

"Thank you," Paula says, a little uncomfortable.

-

While Harvey, Donna, Scottie, and Paula all talked, the twins were plotting their next stage.

"How are we supposed to get them to realize their feelings when the wedding's in two months?" Lily asks.

"It's perfect." Emma says, an idea streaming in her mind.

"How?" Lily asks her look alike, a glint of mischief evident behind her eyes.

"Well, Lily, let me tell you how..." Emma leans closer to her twin and whispers the plan.

"You never fail to amaze me, twin."

"When will you ever learn?" Emma rolls her eyes.

They turned their attentions back to the adults. Scottie smiles brightly at the mini Donnas.

"You two have grown into beautiful young women." Scottie says, walking around the table to give the twins both a gentle hug.

"Thank you auntie, Scottie." Emma says.

"You can call me auntie too, Kiddo." Scottie says, referring to Lily.

"I would hope so." Lily giggles.

"Sass. I wonder who she got that from." Scottie looks up at Donna and Harvey, and Scottie laughs when she saw Harvey subtly glancing at Donna.

-

"Dinner was wonderful," Donna says, shaking Paulas hand.

"It was," Paula says, a little detached, "Until next time. I'd like to borrow the twins this week, if that's alright?"

"If it's alright with them, it's alright with me." Donna smiles back.

They were all outside now, with Ray waiting for all of them.

"Hey dad," Lily asks.

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I stay over tonight?"

Harvey looks over at Donna who nods in return.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hail a cab home." Donna smiles.

"Don't be silly Donna, Ray can drive you home."

"I'm on the opposite direction."

Donna had decided to stay at the apartment she used to have in college, which she owned now, and had it rented out to other people. Temporarily she had blocked out other guests to occupy the place.

"I'll take you home," Harvey says, "Babe, can you and the twins head home?"

"Harvey it's okay," Donna intrudes.

"Harvey she says it's _okay._" Paula smiles, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't know the crazy people roaming around nowadays. I'll be home soon," Harvey replies kissing Paula on the side of her head.

The twins smiled as they entered the car with an frustrated Paula trailing behind. Ray looks at the rearview mirror and gave the twins a smile.

-

Donna hugs her coat tightly around her body as they approached the apartment that was labeled 206, the same number of her apartment in Seattle. Harvey is right behind her as she inserted the key in the lock.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Donna says shyly.

"I had to. There's crazy people who would go after a pretty wom-" Harvey stops himself, before he said anything any further. Donna shakes her head and smiles as she opened the door. She opens it wide enough to indicate that Harvey was welcome to step in.

"Wow. You did some remodeling."

"I did, oh by the way, don't close the do—" Donna says, but before she could finish her sentence, the sound of the door closing shut echoed in the room, "Shit."

"Shit what?" Harvey asks, concerned at the look on Donna's face.

"We're locked in."

"What do you mean we're locked in?"

Donna rolls her eyes. "Locked in Harvey, as in we can't get out. I've been meaning to call the handy man to switch the one way locking knob but-"

"Who gets a one way lock type of doorknob?"

"Who was so eager to close the damn door?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, out of habit." Harvey smiles, his hand smoothing out his hair.

Donna stops at his words. _Out of habit._ There were plenty of times in the very same apartment they're standing at that Harvey had greeted her with a passionate kiss. Wether it was after class, or during the weekends, he would always smile on the other side of the door before he kissed her, slamming the door every single time it happened. Neighbors once complained about it.

"What?" Harvey asks again, watching Donna set her keys down and taking off her coat, putting it over the chair.

"It's been sixteen years, Harvey. That's not a habit anymore." Donna gives him a sad smile. He looks down at the rug. He hears Donna clap her hand, he turns back his attention to her.

"We have cellphones," She laughs as she rummages through her bag. She practically dumps everything on the counter. "Where is the damn thing?"

Harvey feels around his pockets and notices that he also doesn't have his phone. "Shit. We must have left them at the restaurant."

"That's not possible." Donna says.

"How do you know?"

Donna just gives him a hard stare and he learned not to say anything back. She's right, there's no way they would have forgotten.

-

"They probably realized that they're stuck right about now." Lily said excitedly as she jumped on her sister's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Emma sits up, facing her sister.

"The door in the apartment? Wonky. It locks itself."

"So you're saying..." Emma raises her eyebrows.

"Mom and dad are stuck in the apartment together, until someone comes and opens it themselves."

"What about their pho-" Emma starts, but stops immediately after Lily holds up Harvey and Donna's phones. "I'm impressed."

"When will _you_ learn?" Lily smirks, echoing the same exact phrase her sister had said after coming up with their _**other**_ plan.

-

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Harvey says, as he tries to wiggle the knob forcefully.

"That's not gonna do anything." Donna says, as she emerges from her room, now wearing a dainty silk tanktop and sweatpants. She would have worn shorts, but Harvey was there. Harvey looks back at Donna, his hand still gripping on the doorknob.

He sucks in a breath seeing her. Her hair was messily thrown up in a bun, her pale skin contrasting the silky material on her body. His throat was dry.

"Stop gawking." Donna smirks, as she sits down on the couch, watching Harvey struggle.

"I'm not." He coughs. Turning his attention back into breaking the doorknob. He didn't see Donna smirk behind him while mothing _Sure you're not._

"I'm telling you right now, there's no way we're getting out of her until tomorrow morning. So save all your ego and wait until tomorrow." Donna says matter of factly.

"Tomorrow? How are you sure about that? What if we rot-"

"Jesus, you're such a drama queen. Kate will be here tomorrow morning, I can assure you that."

Harvey walks away from the door knob and walks towards the couch, sitting from the opposite side of Donna.

"So what do we do the rest of the night?" Harvey asks, his eyes trying to unfocus on Donna.

"If you still know me well enough, you'd know." Donna quirks her eyebrows and he smiles. He stands up from his seat and walks over towarss the kitchen, opening the all too familiar cupboard that held the liquor. He grabs a bottle and looks over at Donna. They have shared far too many drinks in the apartments that lead to unforgettable nights, before and after they were a couple.

"Bingo." Donna smiles her fist raising in the air. Harvey shakes is head incredulously, while he grabs two glasses. "We can share a bottle. Less dishes." Donna smirks. Harvey returns the two glasses back and sits next to Donna this time. She tucks in her legs.

"Like the old times?" Harvey looks over at her, his hand opening the bottle.

"Like the old times."

"If it was like the old times this would lead to s-" Harvey teased.

"Harvey," Donna says with a warning yet nostalgic tone in her voice, "you're getting married soon."

"I know." Harvey looks down. Donna grabs the bottle from his grip and drinks from the bottle.

"To old friends." Donna raised the bottle. Harvey smiles and takes the bottle back. He takes a sip.

"To old friends."

_To old lovers. _Both knew it was going to be a long night.

...

**I hope everyone's 2020 is starting out well! I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't get rid of Paula quite yet, but she will go away once everything is resolved. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to those who have done so!**


	6. VI

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter, because it's Donna and Harvey centric. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. So sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! Thank you to those who have reviewed the previous chapters by the way :)**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

**VI.**

There are pros and cons marrying your (once) best friend. Number one, you get to be with them forever and to start a life with them. Number two, the transition from being fiancés to husband and wife is easier. Number three, you get know who they are wholeheartedly. The cons about being married to your best friend that no one talks about is reality. The reality that the marriage won't work. As human beings, we are programmed to root for what seems, _feels_ right. That's how it was with Harvey and Donna. Everyone surrounding them knew they were _it. _They were the couple you hear about during the twentieth reunion of your class. The one who's living the American Dream.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Harvey broke the silence.

The two were still seated next to eachother, Donna focused on the view out the window, while Harvey continues to take a swig from the bottle. With the question hanging in the air, Donna snaps back into reality and looks over at Harvey.

"That we'd come across each other again?" Donna asks, eyes twinkling. Harvey lowers his head as he chuckles silently. He raises it back up to look at Donna, who's hair was now more astray than it was before. Strands of red framing her delicate face. They were both focused, either because of the alcohol or because of the history that was slowly catching up with them.

"No,"

"Then what?"

"That we wouldn't be together."

"All the girls in college that were jealous of me being your girlfriend." Donna says, trying to lighten the mood. Harvey doesn't react and that's when Donna purses her lips. She knew Harvey would've laughed at the jab if it wasn't a serious conversation. Though by the looks of it, Donna could sense that this was far from being a laughing matter.

"I don't know, Harvey, people fall out of love." Donna says, adjusting her position from the couch. She watches as Harvey carefully set the bottle down on the glass table.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" Donna asks quickly, before realizing the words behind his question. _Did you fall out of love, with me?_ Donna hears Harvey's voice in her head. That was the question he meant to ask. Harvey kept his eyes on her, clearly waiting for an answer.

"It's getting late." Donna says, smiling a little. She gets up from the couch and walks over by the window.

"It's only 10."

"It's too late to talk about _this_, Harvey." Donna turns around, looking at Harvey, who was now standing across from her, the only thing separating them was the glass coffee table. There was silence.

"Let's talk about the kids."

Donna sighs, one of relief. She nods her head. She walks back to her place on the couch, with Harvey sitting down alongside her.

"Well," Donna starts, "Lily got your stubbornness, I'll give you that." That made Harvey smile.

"You're telling me you're not stubborn?"

"Harvey Reginald Specter, I gave birth to your children. So _I_ get to use their personalities against you." Donna smiles, and Harvey couldn't help but think about how he missed her smile.

"They both love art." Harvey points out, remembering that the two had met because of an art camp for their school. Donna and Harvey figured that it was because of Harvey's mother that the twins had an artistic eye.

Donna agrees. Donna continues to tell Harvey about Lily. How she was a shy kid, but once you get to know her, she was the most outspoken kid. She tells Harvey that Lily has his smile, Harvey points out that so does Emma. Harvey then comments about how he's glad they got Donna's beautiful hair, keeping the comment about how he missed stroking Donna's— to himself. They take turns comparing and contrasting both of the twins. How they were both so similar yet unique at the same time.

It was one of those moments in a movie when a person talks and the other character watches them as if the whole world had stopped. That moment when it pans to the character watching with set with intent eyes. Harvey Specter was doing just that, marveling at the woman in front of him. There was a different glow to Donna's face when it comes to talking about their children. Harvey is aware it's wrong, he's engaged, except there's a nagging voice inside of him that wants to take a look at the what if.

_What if_ they were still together?

_What if_ they worked things out?

_What if_ Harvey never let her go?

"Harvey?" Donna says, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." Harvey replies quietly.

"About what?" Donna says softly.

"How things would be different if I had fought for you and the kids." Harvey says sincerely. Donna gives him a small smile.

"Some things are inevitable, Harvey. We can't keep dwelling on the what if's. You didn't have to fight—"

Harvey interrupts, "I didn't have to, but I should have."

"Then why didn't you?" Donna asks.

Harvey kept quiet. There was a sigh from Donna, Harvey was slouched on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, eyes focused on the floor.

"Harvey..," Donna scoots closer, her hands almost lifting to smooth his back. Donna decides to keep her hands to herself, "You have a second chance at love."

Paula.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Harvey says, and Donna could see a small smile appear on his face. Donna pats him on the back, before standing up.

"I'm cold, I'll be right back."

Their talks before the divorce were never like this, they never got a chance to thoroughly lay out the facts. It always ended up with an argument, with Harvey deciding it was better to sleep on the couch than their once shared bedroom. It was devastating because they were only starting out their future, with kids, but that's when everything had to be rocky.

Donna enters her bedroom, softly closing the door. She approached her bed and grabbed a robe to put around her body. It wasn't that cold, but the presence of Harvey being there made her realize how much she has missed his warmth, except that warmth could no longer envelope her. That warmth belonged to someone else now, a blonde, in particular.

Donna walks over her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, wiping away the tears that had crept out of her eyes. The sadness that came from the divorce years ago, the way her heart clenched with anxiety everytime she thought about Emma (and Harvey.) She had deemed herself to be a terrible mother because of the plan she and Harvey had constructed when it came to the twins. Lily, however, quickly squashed that thought every time Mother's Day came around the corner, always telling Donna that she was the best mom ever.

They both knew that soon enough their worlds would once again collide, but neither expected that the consequences would hurt as much as it did. They missed a part of their children's lives, though they were eternally grateful for the twin's resilience and capability of understanding so quickly- a trait both Harvey and Donna had, though they also had denial overpowering that particular trait.

Donna let the water run, quickly sniffling before Harvey could hear her.

-

Harvey stayed silent on the couch, eyes wandering over the new decor that replaced old items that he was once so familiar with. This was the apartment where Harvey witnessed Donna on her down time, where Harvey would help her memorize her lines, where Harvey would sneak a kiss to her cheek (when they were only friends.)

When they became lovers, they had made love in every corner they could find. Harvey laughs to himself, remembering how they would once go at it like bunnies. They both had that drive when it came to sex, maybe because it was something they denied, though secretly craved during their relationship. This was the apartment where they would lay on the couch, with Donna tucked away in the safety of his arms. It's where he would whisper sweet nothings in her ears.

Harvey got up from his seat and walked towards the window, overlooking some buildings in the city. He remembers the way he would come over, with the key she had given him back in the day. Sometimes Donna would just stand there, watching as the sun would set. He remembers the way he could see her relfection smile when he walked closer to her, his arms enveloping around her waist while he kissed her shoulder. Soft was an adjective Harvey Specter rarely ever was, but when it came to Donna he was exactly that.

Harvey thinks about the fact that he has shared majority of his life with Donna, how he found himself because of her. He allowed himself to be vulnerable because of _her. _Then he thinks about the times they ended up acting like strangers, how work had come in between them (and the twins), how he has seen her eyes brimming with tears, and he hated the fact that he had caused that. The divorce was mutual, but the love was still there, and maybe that's why it hurt more.

He let Donna go, yes.

But Donna was always going to be the love of his life.

He shuts his eyes. _Fuck._

_-_

Donna turns off the faucet and takes down her hair from the bun. The effects of the alcohol had worn off, considering that she and Harvey both didn't consume that much.

She opens her door, except he's there. Standing in front of her.

The last time he was at the very same spot was when they were still in college.

He has a look in his eyes and for the first time, Donna Paulsen can't read him. They play a quick game of staring contest, while Donna tightens the robe around her body.

"Harvey..." Donna says, almost inaudibley.

That's when Harvey decides to close the gap.

Soft lips crashing against each other.

Donna loosens her grip around her robe, her arms snaking around his neck— an action that she forgot she remembered. Harvey's hands finds her hair, running his fingers carefully through it.

The overwhelming sense of familiarity consuming both of them. Their eyes, both closed, hands touching every inch they could find. There was another feeling that decided to creep in, strangeness (guilt? hesitance?) They couldn't decide, but they both felt it.

It was when Donna's legs hit the back of the bed that she pulled back.

"Harvey, we can't." Donna says, her hand on Harvey's cheeks, upon realizing that fact, she drops it. She shakes her head, and almost laughs at their situation.

Both of their breathing ragged, Harvey steps back, looking at the woman he had kissed. It felt wrong, but felt _so_ right at the same time. That's when he notices her eyes, they were slightly red, a clear indication that she had been crying.

"Donna." Was all Harvey could offer. He takes a step closer, but Donna holds her hands up, silently telling him to not come closer.

They were adults, respectable ones, mind you. Harvey doesn't know what had succumbed him, but he remembers his legs absentmindedly telling him to walk to her door, his arms telling him that he should hold her tightly, his lips telling him that that was all he needed to communicate. Harvey Specter would never cheat. He was once a womanizer, he'd admit that, but cheating was off limits. He wanted to be sorry, he truly did, but part of him wasn't sorry he had just kissed Donna.

It wasn't the alcohol.

It was the unresolved feelings that never left.

"You should sleep, uh," Donna says, turning around from Harvey, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow. He watches her life her hand to wipe away a tear. She doesn't turn around, just offers the blanket and pillow. He approaches closer, grabbing the blanket and pillow from her hand.

She doesn't mention what just happened, neither does he. He shuts the door behind her as he heads for the couch. He swore he heard her small sob.

He silently curses himself, because he knew he was the cause of it. (Harvey once told Donna, when they were in college that if any of her boyfriends made her cry, he would personally take care of it.)

At this moment, he wanted to punch himself.

He set the pillow and blanket down on the bed and then turns the lights off the living room. He rolls up his sleeves, takes off his shoes and lays down on the couch. He tosses and turns. He notices the way the pillow didn't smell like the strawberry shampoo he had familiarized himself with. It now smelled like lavender and coconut, as stupid as it may seem, he realizes that things have in fact changed, and they didn't leave off to where they once were.

He wasn't going to get any sleep.

-

It was almost three a.m. when Donna rolls over to check the digital clock on her nightstand. She hadn't slept, she tried, but just about four hours ago Harvey had just kissed her. Not a peck on the cheek, but truly _kisses_ her, and she had kissed him back. She had spent the last few hours quietly crying over everything.

The memories... _everything_ that made them once Harvey and Donna.

Donna Paulsen was not the other woman and she refuses to have that title. It was in the moment that everything felt right.

She didn't fail to notice the fact that her body still molded against his— perfectly.

It was all too familiar and strange at the same time.

Donna's throat was dry and she realizes that she had to get up to get some water. She begrudgingly gets up from her bed, hating the way her eyes were puffy. She hopes that Harvey was asleep, but like two souls cut in half, she knew he wasn't.

She exits her room anyway, walking slowly behind the couch to get to the kitchen. She breathes when she reached the cupboard.

"I tried."

_So he was still awake_, Donna says, as she grabs a glass.

Donna turns back, she could see the city lights illuminating Harvey's form. He was sitting up now, though his attention was focused ahead of him, not daring to look at Donna. She doesn't respond, but he continues.

"I tried fighting for you. A year after you left, I just... I harassed everyone to give me your address, until I finally got what I wanted. My intention was never to go, because I just needed to know you and Lily were okay, and I wanted to respect your wishes. But then I had a business meeting in Seattle. I was at a small cafe when I caught a glimpse of red hair. I thought to myself, maybe it was just another woman with red hair," Harvey recounted.

Donna had set the glass her water down, both knowing that she was listening to his narrative.

"And then I heard the laugh. Your laugh. I turned around and there you were, holding Lily. There was a guy with you, and he had kissed you," Harvey laughs sadly, "I thought you moved on. You looked happy, I didn't wanna ruin it."

It was Mark Harvey was referring to, and Donna suddenly recalls the memory. Mark and Donna were going steady for a few months, and Donna knew that if she was to enter a relationship she needed a guy who knew she had a kid. Mark understood that. Donna suddenly remembers why she felt a surge of anxiousness that day, but dismissed it.

"I drove to your house, I was prepared to knock, but then next think I know, I went back to my car and drove back to the hotel."

She also now realizes that the birthday card addressed to Lily that year was probably from Harvey. She had come home that day, and there was a small card with a handwritten _Happy Birthday, Lily _with a small heart accompanying it. No sender, no name.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Donna says, her voice shaking.

"I tried, Donna." Harvey responds, finally looking at her direction.

Even in the dark, they could feel the strong glance of the each other.

"That's not enough."

...

**So, that happened. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. VII

** Ah, yes an update after 362828 years. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors!**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

**VII.**

The morning came and the sound of aggressive knocking woke Harvey up. He opens his eyes, wincing at the rays of sun penetrating through Donna's translucent curtains. He gets up from the couch and rubs his eyes.

Donna's kiss still lingered on his lips.

He opens the door and was greeted with Kate, just like Donna had promised.

"Don't you look handsome." Kate said, not bothering to wait for Harvey to step aside as she entered the apartment, "Where's my sister?"

"She's in her bedroom." Harvey responds. As the words left his lips, Donna's bedroom door opens and out comes Donna.

Her hair was disheveled, and she was tightly wrapping the silk robe around her body. Harvey had straightened his posture from the door. She glances at him briefly, not showing any emotion on her face. From an outside perspective, it seemed like two adults had slept in different rooms and nothing had happened. They caught up and called the night good. Her red rimmed eyes, however, tell another story. Kate catches on quickly, as she observes the two, who were awfully quiet. Kate claps her hands together, trying to rid the tension she has found herself caught in between.

"Uhm," Kate pauses and looks at her sister, "how was last night? The twins called me saying that they accidentally took your guys' phones."

Donna almost laughs at Kate's excuse. Ever since they had landed in New York, Donna knew that her girls were up to no good. She knew that the twins were trying to set she and Harvey back together. A part of her knew that something this far gone can't be rebuilt, though another part of her wished that maybe, just maybe, something might be fixed. Except Harvey's engaged.

Kate clears her throat when neither Harvey and Donna responded to her question about how last night went. A tell tale sign that _something_ had happened.

"Harvey, I think you should go." Donna says, trying her hardest not to sneak another glance at Harvey.

"Donna, we need to talk ab-" Harvey pleads, though he couldn't finish as Donna interrupts.

"We talked enough last night." Donna says, as she turns her back from her sister and Harvey, going back inside her bedroom, away from the world, away from the feelings that bubbled in her whenever Harvey was around.

Kate and Harvey stood awkwardly in the living room, and Kate was the first to break the silence. She asked what the fuck had happened. Harvey simply says he kissed Donna and walked out the door before Kate could react.

To say that Paula Agard was annoyed was an understatement. All night, the twins had witnessed the frustrated sighs from Paula as she frantically dialed Harvey's number. Little did she know, Harvey's phone was tucked away in Emma's bedroom, silent. Now it was morning, the twins were silently eating cereal on the kitchen counter, watching Paula stare at her phone on the couch.

"Maybe they got caught in a storm." Lily suggests, and Paula looks at Lily, trying her hardest not to glare at the twins. It was sprinkling outside, there was no way.

"Don't anger the beast." Emma nudges.

"She's acting like a stalker."

Then all three's attention turned towards the door as Harvey walks in, running his hand through his hair. His eyes looked weary, clearly showing that he didn't get any sleep. Paula stood up quickly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Harvey, where the hell were you?"

_This is gonna be good_, the twins thought. Harvey glanced over at the twins, and the two quickly turned their heads. Harvey sighed and explained to Paula what happened, leaving the part where he had kissed Donna. Him. Harvey. Cheating was never a part of his DNA, but for some unknown reason, when it came to Donna, it didn't feel like cheating. As asshole sounding as it may seem, to Harvey, it felt right.

At first, the twins were hoping that Paula was still angry at Harvey to the point where she would leave for good. Except, much to their surprise, Paula drops her irritated look and kissed Harvey on the lips, reminding him to never do that again.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Harvey says, faking a smile as he grabs her waist. Emma and Lily both rolls their eyes.

"Come dress shopping with me tomorrow, we'll take the twins." Paula smiles, glancing over at the twins, who were taken aback with her statement.

"Dress shopping? Already?" Harvey asks.

"The designer is only here for a couple days this month, she wants me to give her the details about our wedding that's happening in two months." Paula explains. All Harvey could do was nod.

That night, Harvey had invited Marcus to get drinks at the bar, he needed to clear his mind with alcohol. When Marcus arrived, he sat at the bar stool next to Harvey, who was already three shots ahead of him and it had only been five minutes.

"Kate told me." Marcus says simply, motioning to the bartender for a shot. Harvey waited. "You're a fucking idiot."

There it was. Way before Harvey and Donna were together, Marcus has always sided with Donna, always seeing Donna as an older sister. Harvey couldn't blame Marcus, all the Specter boys were mesmerized with Donna and her ability to be a people magnet.

"I didn't mean to." Harvey says, picking up another glass and sipping it slowly. Marcus looks over at Harvey almost offended.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? Your lips just happen to be glued to hers? Harvey, were you even thinking?" Marcus pressed.

"It was in the moment. Marcus, I missed her." Harvey says quietly.

"Hell, Harvey, I missed her too, but you don't go and kissing your ex wife just because you missed her." Marcus looks over at his older brother, who was clearly conflicted with the situation he was in.

There was a minute of silence. Harvey finished another glass. "I told her, that time I saw her in Seattle. She said it wasn't enough."

"You do realize you've hurt her too much. You both hurt eachother too much." Marcus says a little quietly now.

"I know," Harvey rubs his forehead, "but when I kissed her I thought it was going to fix everything."

"Harvey, you're not only hurting Donna, you're hurting the twins, you're engaged."

Harvey closes his eyes and thinks about his girls. He thinks about his engagement and thinks about wether or not he would have still asked Paula to marry him if Donna had come to New York earlier.

"You have a chance to restart your pathetic love life, but the question is, do _you_ want to?"

"Yeah." Harvey says, unsure, but repeats it again to convince himself that it was what he wanted. Maybe starting something new with Paula would be different. Maybe it would be good for him and Donna.

Marcus looks over at this brother again, silently thinking to himself that his older brother, once again, is a _fucking idiot._

Paula twirls in front of Harvey and the twins, wearing a extravagant wedding dress.

"You look beautiful," Harvey says, and he wasn't lying.

-

**_2000_**

**_the night before their wedding_**

_It was the night before the big day for Harvey and Donna. They were ones who really didn't care for following old wive's tale, though they both thought it would be fun to follow the rule where they wouldn't see eachother until the day of the wedding. So, Harvey slept on the couch, and he and Donna had kissed before midnight and stayed in their respective areas. _

_Except, neither of them could sleep. Harvey had stared at the ceiling, taking in the final moments as an unmarried man. He was ready to settle, especially with Donna. He was marrying his best friend, and he had genuinely thought how he got so damn lucky. He was ready to see Donna in the white dress (that he hasn't seen) and hear her say I do. Inside the room, Donna tossed and turned, too giddy to think about the hours of sleep she is currently losing. She looked at the ring on her finger, the one Harvey had given her to claim her as his. _

_It was around two in the morning when Harvey said fuck it and knocked on their bedroom door._

_"I know you're awake." Harvey smiles. He could hear her weight off the bed and the padding of her steps towards the door._

_"We're not supposed to see eachother yet, Harvey." Donna says on the other side of the door. He knows she has her hands on her hips, with her eyebrows quirked._

_"I can't sleep."_

_"Well, suck it up." Donna laughs._

_"Come on, Donna, no one will know." Harvey says, and with that, Donna slightly opens the door, and Harvey pushed his way inside. He looks at Donna, who was wearing one of his shirts, two sizes too big over her small frame. She was glowing as she smiled._

_"God, you're beautiful." Harvey says, stepping closer and cupping her cheeks, kissing Donna gently. He steps back and Donna follows his eyes. She quickly runs towards the dress that was delicately hanging over the closet._

_"Harvey, no!" Donna shrieks, trying to cover the dress as she takes it off the hook. It was the first time Harvey has seen the dress Donna has picked out, and it was beautiful._

_"What do you say you put it on so I can see it on you for the first time." Harvey suggests._

_"That ruins the element of surprise," Donna says matter of factly, still holding onto her dress._

_"It will be our own tradition."_

_"What? are you planning on marrying again? You only get to see me in this dress for the first time once." Donna smiles._

_"When we renew our vows, maybe I'll see you in another dress for the first time again." Harvey smiles back. Donna bites her lips, trying to hide the growing smile on her face._

_"Give me five minutes." Donna says as she closes the bathroom door._

_-_

"Dad." Lily nudges Harvey, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, kid?"

Lily rolls her eyes at Harvey, and tells him that Paula had asked what he thought of the dress.

"I like it." Harvey says simply.

Paula's face lit up, and walks towards the designer, giving her tips on how to make the dress better. As Paula gives the designer some alteration ideas, Harvey gets up from his seat and walks out the door to get some fresh air. He needed to clear his head, after thinking of the memory.

The twins watch as Paula continued to talk to her designer friend. Emma spots a little boy who was playing with an eerily realistic plastic bug, a toy that was probably given to him to distract him as his mother picks out a bridesmaid dress. Emma walks over to the little boy and asks to borrow one of the spiders, and he gives her a smile. Lily watches Emma as she places the plastic bug on Paula's shoulder. Emma sits back down next to Lily.

When the designer walked away and Paula turned her face back to the twins, Emma pointed at Paula's shoulder, where the realistic spider perches.

The next event was disastrous with Paula frantically screaming, tripping on the dress and accidentally ripping it. Of course, that was when Harvey decides to walk in. The designer had also joined the commotion. He steadies Paula and picks off the spider off Paula's shoulder, showing her that it was fake. Paula tried to breathe calmly. Harvey notices the little boy from the corner of his eye who had other bugs sprawled out on the floor, the little boy had his finger pointed at Emma.

Harvey glares at Emma, while Emma puts her hand on her forehead. She was in deep shit.

"That was a one of a kind dress!" The designer yelps.

-

When they got home, there was only silence, and knowing that Emma was going to be in trouble, Lily thought it'd be best to stick with her twin. Donna had called her and said it was okay.

"What the hell were you thinking, Emma?" Harvey says, Paula only stands next to Harvey.

"God, Dad, it was a harmless prank. It was a plastic spider." Emma says, not even fazed with Harvey's tone. Okay, maybe she did feel a little bad.

It was decided at the bridal store that Paula was to fly to California with the designer to get her another similar dress the following day.

"I don't know why you guys are so defensive over a dress."

"It was the _only_ dress." Paula intervenes.

"Listen Paula, with all due respect, you have two months before you marry our dad. It was a rip, there was no need to overreact." Emma spats.

"Emma watch your tone." Harvey says, his phone then rings and he walks over to their room to take it. Paula stands in front of the twins who were seated on the couch.

"I know you two don't like me, but I will marry your dad wether you like it or not. In the future, you guys will probably have another sibling that your dad will _love_, so you better treat me with more respect." Paula says, putting too much emphasis on another sibling, practically implying that Harvey will love their kid more than the twins.

There it was! Her true colors shining through.

"Whatever you say, Paula." Lily retorts.

"You can call me your stepmom." Paula smirks.

The twins roll their eyes as Harvey enters the room. He explains that it was the airline company, confirming the booked flight for Paula the following day. She was going to be gone for a week.

-

The following morning, Harvey and the twins had dropped off Paula at the airport. Paula gives Harvey a kiss that was meant to make the twins react, but they smiled, knowing not to get whatever Paula's tactic was to get to them. Paula then gives both of them a hug, holding them a little too tightly.

"Remember what I said." Paula whispers.

"You better hope that dad is still in love with you when you get back." Emma whispers, the twins stepped back, painting a fake smile on their face.

Paula stands uneasily.

"You okay, hon?" Harvey says.

"Yeah, just...I'll see you in a week for more wedding details."

"Okay, see you then. Have a safe flight." Harvey kisses Paula on the cheek, while the twins crosses their fingers behind their backs.

The tension from the bug incident had subsided and the twins weren't surprised because Paula had been the one who made the situation bigger than it was. Ray was driving them back home when Emma spoke up. Harvey was in the front seat.

"Why don't we invite mom over, Dad."

Harvey coughs, "For what, kid?"

"I don't know, dinner and a movie?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Lily speaks up, wondering why Harvey all of a sudden was hesitant on inviting Donna over.

Harvey thinks about it, and not wanting to give the twins the details of what happened the previous night, he agrees.

"Tell you what, I'll ask her tonight."

-

**_2000_**

**_the night before their wedding_**

_When Donna steps out of the bathroom, clad in her wedding dress, Harvey couldn't help his jaw from dropping. She was stunning. The lace detailing on the bodice and her veil flowing behind her was a sight for sore eyes._

_"Harvey?"_

_"You...wow...just...wow." Harvey says breathless._

_"Well aren't you a smooth talker," Donna smiles, stepping closer to Harvey. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, when his hand found Donna's waist, looking up at her. She sits down on his lap, one arm draped over his shoulder._

_Donna notices the glassy reflection in Harvey's eyes._

_"Are those tears I see, Harvey?" Donna smiles._

_"Yes it is, Mrs. Specter."_

_"Not yet. But it's Paulsen-Specter." Donna corrects before leaning down._

_They kiss, and then the kissing led to a pre honeymoon, honeymoon. _

_On their wedding day, as Kate hangs Donna's wedding dress on the hook, she didn't ask why she needed to re steam the once perfectly uncrinkled dress._

_-_

"Your wife?" An older man asks Harvey, who was looking over at Donna, who was talking to an older woman. They were inside the LE Paulsen store, with Harvey ready to ask Donna if she'd like to come over, with the request of the twins, of course.

"No..." Harvey says.

"Fiancé?" The older man tries again.

"No." Harvey repeats.

The older man gives him a look of wonder and pats him on the back.

"The way you've been looking at her, that's a look a man gives the love of his life. I know for a fact you're not looking at the other lady, because sorry to break it to you, but that one," The older man points at the direction of the older woman Donna was having a conversation with, "she's _mine."_

Harvey only chuckles. The older woman approaches the woman Donna had been talking to and walks away, hand in hand. Donna adjusts the bag on the display and looks up, making eye contact with Harvey, with a look of surprise on her face.

Harvey stands still, remembering how when he saw Paula in the wedding dress, he had thought of Donna.

He didn't wanna see someone else in a wedding dress for the first time.

He wanted to see Donna.

He wanted to see Donna for the second first time, in a wedding dress.

He agrees with Marcus. He _was_ a fucking_ idiot._

_..._

**That's it! I'll try and update the next chapter faster. Don't forget to review (thank you to those who have done so), and let me know what you think :)**


	8. VIII

**_Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update, sometimes life just gets in the way, you know? Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this shorter (yet neeeded) Harvey centric chapter! Sorry for any grammatical / spelling errors you come across._**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

**VIII.**

He had one week. A week to decide whether or not he was going to move on and continue a new life with a new woman. Harvey Specter was one who was never indecisive, knew exactly what he wanted in life, but with everything hitting him at the moment, he didn't know what to think. Flashes of both Donna and Paula flooded his mind. He ignored the fact that Donna's face lingered a moment too long than Paula's.

Three nights ago, when he stood inside of LE Paulsen and the old man had asked if he was Donna's fiancé, he had to admit, it had struck a nerve when he had said no. He knew it was wrong, him being an engaged man pining over another woman, mind you, the woman was his ex wife. When he had locked eyes with Donna that night, he did what Harvey Specter could only do— run.

So now there he was, looking out into the quiet lake, his mind overflowing with the right thing to do. The lake house was a shared between him and Marcus, and as of three days ago, he had informed Marcus that he was going to use it. What he told others was different, he was going to go on a week business trip, not disclosing the exact location of where he was going to be. He didn't have to worry about where Emma would stay, because Donna eagerly wanted to spend some time with the girls.

There has only been a handful of people that have been to the lake house, it was after all, a secret, a hideaway from the hustle and bustle of the city. Despite the accusations of Marcus that the lake house was where _"Harvey takes all his ladies..."_ Only one woman had step foot into the Specter Lake House. It was a special place, a sacred place to the Specters, filled with so much memories, and Donna had been one to partake in it.

His first day at the lake house, Harvey lingered in the openess of the house. Its high windows overlooking the lake, paralleled to the dock where he had dived off of many times. He thought about bringing the twins there soon.

His second day at the lake house, he decided to take a swim. As he waded through the water, he remembers Donna and the red (skimpy) bikini she wore once.

-

**_One summer night._**

_It was almost quarter to midnight when Harvey and Donna had arrived at the lake house. It was the weekend, and the two best friends decided to go on a spontaneous road trip. Donna had insisted that they should go somewhere she has never gone to before and Harvey knew exactly where to take her. Harvey had turned off his ignition when he glanced down at Donna._

_Sometime during the drive, she had unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted closer to Harvey where she had leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_"You should buckle back up." Harvey had said, and Donna had stifled a yawn._

_"Yeah, but the window isn't as comfortable as you." Donna said, leaning on Harvey as she closed her eyes._

_It was moments like those where Harvey wasn't surprised that everyone around them asked if the two of them were _finally_ together. __Before Harvey decided to shake Donna awake, he had pressed a kiss on her head, thankful for his best friend._

_"Hey Don, we're here." Harvey whispered quietly. Donna stirred and rubbed her eyes open, slowly straightening her position in the passenger seat. _

_When they reached the lake house, Donna seemed so serene. It was nearing thirty minutes passed midnight when Harvey and Donna both got settled and sat outside the chairs by the dock. The warm light of the house and the string of lights reflected on the water._

_"I'm gonna go swim." Donna smiled as she got up from the chair._

_"At this hour?" Harvey asked._

_"Yes, Harvey, at this hour. After all, that drive was exhausting." Donna snarkily comments._

_"Mhm, because sleeping the whole way through is exhausting." Harvey joins her, Donna was a little further ahead towards the end of the dock while Harvey trailed a couple feet behind._

_"You do make a comfortable pillow." Donna smiles, as she turned towards Harvey. She reaches the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, also casually unbuttoning her shorts and stepping out of them._

_Donna was clad with a red bikini and Harvey stopped in his tracks, trying to stop himself from lingering his eyes on Donna too long._

_"Did I just leave Harvey Specter speechless?" Donna giggles. Harvey was brought back to reality, a smile lingering on his face as he watched his favorite redhead laugh._

_"No." Harvey lies._

_"It doesn't hurt if you admitted me hot, Harvey," Donna jokes, oblivious with the fact that that was exactly what Harvey thought, "Come swim with me."_

_"I'll just sit on the dock." Harvey says, as he approached closer._

_"Come on, Harvey, don't be such a party pooper."_

_"I'm good, Donna. Enjoy yourself." Harvey smiles._

_"Suit yourself." Donna responds, as she jumped excitedly in the warm water of the lake._

_Harvey wipes the splash of water that had got on him when Donna took a dive. He glanced around the nature than surrounded him, enjoying the peaceful night, the quietness. That's what brought him back, it was too quiet. He glanced at the water, realizing that it had stilled, calm, despite the fact that Donna should have been in it. He looked around frantically._

_"Donna?" With no response, Harvey quickly stands up, preparing for the worst? "God damn it." Harvey takes off his white t-shirt and jumped quickly in the lake. He dove, looking for Donna, when all of a sudden something had hugged him from the back. He hears his favorite giggle again._

_"Gotcha." Harvey turns around and watches Donna's hair drenched, her face lighting up with amusement. It quickly dropped when she realized Harvey was not at all laughing with her, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Don't do that again." Harvey says sincerely, a small hurt reflecting in his brown eyes. Donna moves along the water closer to Harvey, where she looked at him._

_"I'm sorry." Donna offers, her lips tugging a little._

_"I don't want to lose you." Harvey explains._

_"Oh." Donna wraps her arms over his large frame and hugs him, her chin resting on the dip of his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you too."_

_-_

His third day at the lake house, he gets a visitor.

"Harvey."

"Dad?" Harvey turns around and spots Gordon emerging from the woods, the older man walking towards his direction, "What are you doing here?"

"Marcus called and said you'd be here, figured something was up. So I'm here to ask what's bothering you." Gordon sits down next to Harvey and looks out into the lake, waiting for his son to reply.

It's true. Harvey has rarely visited the lake house because he would rather be surrounded with the concrete jungle of New York, than go out into the more natural part of the city. When he did decide to go out to the lake house, it usually came with a baggage. He'd go there to clear his mind, after his divorce with Donna, everyone was convinced he'd live in the lake house.

"Paula." Harvey finally manages, he watches his father look at him a bemused look on his face— waiting for Harvey to say more, "and Donna."

"I heard my favorite red head was back, with my grand daughter too." Gordon chuckles, he was supposed to be on a business trip in Europe but decided to come home when he heard the news.

"I don't know what to do, Dad." Harvey says.

The older Specter watches his son, as he stands up and pats Harvey's shoulder. Gordon enters the house and brings back two shot glasses and a Macallan 18. As Gordon pours the drink into the cup he says, "You don't know what to do or you don know what to do and you're just scared to admit it?"

"I'm engaged with Paula, Dad. I can't hurt her."

"You're gonna hurt her more if you keep pining over Donna, besides, Harvey, do you really love Paula?"

"Of course I do." Harvey responds, taking a glass that Gordon had offered.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Harvey said, trying to defend himself.

"Have you thought about her once since you came here?"

That question had him thinking, and the older Specter couldn't help but chuckle. Harvey had realized that his father was right, all this time he had collecting his thoughts there had only been one thing in common for each one. The fiery redhead that had his emotions entangled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Paula doesn't seem like your right fit."

"You've met her twice."

"That was enough to tell me that you two aren't a match," Gordon gets back up on his seat again to refill his now empty glass, "besides, you know that I'm always rooting for my daughter in law."

After years of divorce, Gordon refused to strip Donna away of the title of being his daughter in law. Afterall, the Specters were wrapped tightly around the readhead's finger.

-

His fourth day at the lake house, he gets his first phone call from Paula, telling him that she was coming home the following day because the wedding dress wasn't a fit.

He took that as a sign.

-

His fifth day at the lake house, he planned how to tell Paula. He packed up his things, turned off all the same string of lights that illuminated the waters when he told Donna that he didn't want to lose her. He drove back to the city.

He didn't wait for Paula to come to his house, but instead, he went over to her apartment, where she was unpacking her things. Paula approached Harvey with a smile, and before she could press her lips on Harvey's, he had said it.

"I can't be with you."

Paula had stepped back, not knowing wether or not it was her jet lag talking or it was actually Harvey saying those words. Her fiancé.

"What are you talking about?" Paula says, her voice quivering.

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry. I thought that maybe this is my second chance, but I can't... Paula, I'm so sorry."

"It's Donna, isn't it?" Paula responds, her tears now visible.

Harvey fucking hated himself for it. He didn't want to break her heart, but it was the only way.

"You deserve better." Harvey tried to smile.

"Damn right I do. Fuck you, Harvey." Paula says, her therapist instincts kicking in when she noticed how Harvey deflected her statement about Donna. Denial. Of course it was about Donna.

"I'm so sorry."

"Get out." Paula says, throwing out the ring that once rested on her finger.

And that was that. An engagement was over.

-

On the sixth day, he tells the twins what happened. As much as he wanted to dwell with the failed engagement, it didn't feel like a loss. It felt like a relief, and the good man in him hated it, but a part of him was glad.

He asked his girls to help him with something, and they were more than eager to.

-

On the seventh day of his so called "business trip" he reflected once again.

His second chance wasn't moving on with a different woman, it was getting the woman who he shouldn't have let go— back.

He allowed himself to finally admit it.

He was in love with Donna Paulsen, and he was ready to get her back.

He lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

...

**I was hesitant about this chapter, but as I kept writing, I thought that it was finally time to get rid of Paula and I thought that this was somewhat of a realistic way for Harvey to deal with his feelings for her. I hope you guys enjoyed! As for where this is going (because I read a review regarding it) I'm thinking that there might only be 2 chapters left, because I don't see the need to drag it on, you know? The last chapters will most likely be longer than usual. I might do an epilogue if you guys end up wanting it! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and liked this story, btw! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. IX

**_First of all, I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter(s)! You guys are the reason why I'm so inspired to write. Thank you for being so kind to me and this first multichapter fic I've written. This is the second to last chapter of this story, and I hope you guys enjoy. __Again, so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors you might come across._**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

**IX.**

She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was _off. _The moment Harvey Specter knocked on her door, two days too early of being home, there was something on his mind. That was five days ago. Harvey's demeanor had completely changed after he had knocked on his door, claiming that his "meeting" had ended early and he was more than glad that it was over. He emphasized _over_ in a way that only Donna could detect. It was close to midnight afterall, and she knew that his intentions wasn't to take Emma home.

"You wanna talk about it?" Donna says, glancing at Harvey's eyes, both of them still separated by the fine line of Donna's apartment and the hallway.

"Yeah." Harvey quietly whispered, Donna had told him that the girls were already asleep, so they settled on the couch. An all too overwhelming sense of familiarity rushed over them. They haven't properly talked about the kiss, they both knew it, but neither dared to bring it up.

"What happened?"

"I broke it off with Paula." Harvey sighs. Donna wants to say she was surprised, but somehow she knew it was coming.

"Oh, Harvey." Donna said, leaning forward and placing her hand on top of Harvey's. An action she thought she had left so long ago. Harvey couldn't help but notice how natural it felt.

He smiled a little, "I guess I should've seen it coming." Harvey says, repeating Donna's hidden thoughts. They got each other like that— people sometimes said that they shared the same brain.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know," _The kids... You. _"We weren't a good match."

"Good match, huh?" Donna quirks her eyebrows at this.

"Dad." Harvey smiles a little.

Gordon has always been perceptive when it came to relationships, and was very vocal when it came to Donna and Harvey's. He loved her like a daughter the moment Harvey had introduced Donna as his "best friend." and Harvey doesn't know that Gordon had told Donna that "_Give it a couple of years and you'll be my daughter in law."_ Even though his perception of time had been different, he was right. Gordon had even told she and Harvey that they were a perfect match.

They had a couple drinks after talking about Paula, and they soon detered from that topic and moved on. Harvey told him how the firm was, Donna told Harvey about LEpaulsen and how she got to where she was now. Casual talk, much like a first date. Minus the kissing and the getting to know eachother type of deal. Minus the feelings (or show of feelings). They then realized that it was close to two in the morning and Harvey decided that it was time to go home, and that he'll swing by the following day.

Donna had almost told him to stay, almost.

As the next few days passed by, there had been a change of demeanor. Harvey would ask to bring Lily along with Emma to go somewhere, and they would almost always return with freshly picked wildflowers. Harvey was always the one to give it to her, even though his excuse was that it was the girls' idea. They'd occasionally have lunch together, and dinner.

Now, she was standing on the balcony, watching as the twins eagerly helped Harvey make pancakes for breakfast. The scene unfolding in front of her was almost straight out of a Hallmark movie, it was domestic, more domestic than she and Harvey had been sixteen years ago. She takes a sip of the coffee Harvey had offered her.

Vanilla.

Harvey looks up from the griddle and looks at Donna with wonder, he mouths "You okay?" and she nods. She doesn't know what was happening, but she knew that she shouldn't be getting her feelings involved now. Especially now that the broken engagement has only been a few days, and especially not now that she and Lily had a week and two days left in New York.

* * *

That night, the twins had stayed with Harvey and Donna had a wine night with Kate.

"You're scared." Kate says casually in between the sips of red wine. She watches her sister's eyes squint at her and just smiles.

"I'm not."

"Really? So you're not scared of falling for Harvey again?" Kate says, knowing her sister all too well.

"I'm _not_ gonna fall for Harvey again."

"You've already fallen," Kate declares and stands up from the couch, holding her wine and points at the flowers in the room, "Those flowers would be in the trash right now if you didn't care."

"Pshh, the twins picked those out. You know how they've been rooting for Harvey and I." Donna says.

"He still gave them to you, didn't he?" Kate announces.

"That doesn't mean anything." Donna brushes it off.

"Except that it _does_ mean everything, with relationships you've had after Harvey, the roses they gave you went straight in the trash, Donna. You said it's because you hated the simplicity of roses, it was a safe choice, but you and I both know its because no guy has ever compared to Harvey. You never let any guy in the same way you let Harvey in. God, Donna, Harvey set your standards high and now it's back and you're _scared._" Kate rambles, still standing and telling Donna everything in her chest like the older sister she is.

"Wine time's over." Donna gets up from her seat and moves towards her bedroom, leaving Kate in the middle of the living room.

"Donna, I know _you know._ But, I'm a Paulsen too... I _know._" Kate calls back to Donna, and all Donna could do was offer her sister a small smile and a nod, and closes her bedroom door.

Kate closes her eyes and sighs, she fishes out her phone from her pocket and dials, she didn't give the person on the other end of the line a chance to say a word before she interrupted.

"You hurt her again, and I'll give you hell, Specter."

* * *

_When the twins were informed by Harvey himself about the broken engagement almost six days ago, the twins couldn't help themselves but cheer in excitment. _

_"Knew that was coming," Harvey had said, and the twins gave Harvey a pitiful look before giving him a tight hug._

_"Sorry, Dad." Lily had said, her arm wrapped around Harvey and her sister._

_"Yeah, Dad, but Paula wasn't really our favorite." Emma confesses, with Harvey already knowing how the twins felt about their almost step mother._

_"I know, kiddo." Harvey pulls back and looks at the twins, and smiling to himself. They both have grown into wonderful, young women, and he could thank Donna for those attributes. They were both the perfect mixture of the Paulsen-Specter genes. Driven, smart, independent and hell, beautiful. He knew that in a couple years, if not soon, Harvey was going to be extra protective when the girls have boyfriends. He also knew, that because of Donna, the girls could take care of themselves._

_"What's on your mind, dad?" Emma smirks._

_"I need your help with something."_

_"We're all ears." Lily responds._

* * *

The following day, Donna gets a call from Harvey to meet him and the twins for lunch at the "Shitty Thai Place" Harvey claims he hates, but knew that he loved. The right thing for Donna to do was to decline, because she didn't want anymore feelings involved, no matter how minuscule she thought those feelings were. The things Kate had said to her the other night was eating away at her thoughts.

But _Fuck it_, she wasn't going to let a few technicalities to stop her from having a nice, civil lunch with her girls and ex husband. Emphasis on the "ex" part. She gets ready, put on a Chanel dress— a bit excessive for a casual thai restaurant— because she felt great today. She was dressing for herself, and definitely not the man she was definitely not falling for.

It was a good lunch, a lunch that made everyone around them think they were one, beautiful family. Smiling, laughing. Harvey had offered to have dinner at his place.

"I can't," Donna says, and not because of Kates words swiriling in her head, but because she actually had a valid reason to not attend the dinner, "I have a late appointment with a client across town today."

Harvey knits his eyebrows, "Who? and how are you getting there?"

"Some guy named Louis Litt, he mentioned that you two worked in the same firm. There's cabs all over New York, Harvey." Donna smiles.

"Why don't I have Ray drive you, Louis and his wife live a little far out, and you know how the world is nowadays." Harvey insists.

"No, Harvey, it's okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Donna said.

The twins watched the two adults have a conversation, almost like a husband being protective of his wife, and they couldn't stop themselves from smiling.

"No, I insist, Donna. I'm gonna be hanging out with these two," Harvey puts his arms around the twins, who was somehow almost Donna's height, "and Ray won't have to take me anywhere. Please?"

Harvey smiles his Cheshire grin and winks at Donna, and Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes in agreement. Harvey calls this a victory.

* * *

When Donna got into the Lexus, she smiled at Ray and thanked him for taking her to this so called Louis Litt's house. She was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved dress and threw on a white long coat, and she topped off the look with her black pumps, with the vibrant, red sole. Her hair was wavy and she only accessorized with simple earings.

During the first 30 minutes of the drive, she made small talk with Ray, talking about family, the New York traffic, and Emma and Harvey. When more greens showed than buildings, Donna asked Ray to wake her up when they got to Louis Litt's house. She was exhausted. Ray nodded and told her to get rest.

The drive was smoother when her eyes began to flicker open, the sky now tinged with a hint of orange hues. She glances at the rearview mirror, and the man who she knew was supposed to be ray was not Ray.

"Harvey? What the _fuck_?" Donna squeals.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, or should I say good night?" Harvey smirks, and she can see his smile on the rearview mirror.

"Where's Ray?" Donna asks.

"He got tired, so I took over."

Donna squints her eyes, not believing his excuse. He was supposed to be home with the girls. She looks out the window momentarily and could see the all too familiar stretch of the lake. Harvey rounds the corner and parks the car in front of the lake house. The lake house she has not been into for years, decades. Donna was sure she was still dreaming, but her thoughts were snapped back into reality when Harvey opens the right doors.

"Are you gonna get out?" Harvey smiles, offering a hand to Donna, who was now visibly irritated. She tries to get up, and quickly smooths out the black dress that had ridden up dangerously her thigh. Harvey couldn't help and notice her long, creamy, legs. _Get a grip, Specter._

"Harvey! Take me back right now, I have a client to go to!!" Donna yells as she steps out of the car. The sun has almost disappeared in the horizon. Her back was facing him. Donna turns around has Harvey approaches her, his hand almost reaching hers but she pulls back.

"Donna, Donna... calm down." Harvey says, trying his hardest not to piss off the already frustrated woman in front of him.

"I have an appointment with Louis Litt and I'm not there! I'm here, at the lake house with YOU!" Donna expresses, annoyance evident in her voice. She kept rambling and finally, Harvey gives up and talks normally.

"I'm Louis Litt." Harvey says. Donna glares at him, her hands on her hips. She purses her lips.

"What?" Donna huffs.

"I'm Louis Litt, I'm your client for tonight."

Donna was ready to choke him there and then.

* * *

_Harvey cleared his throat to get the attention of the few adults in his household. "Okay everyone, everyone please focus your attention to the girls." _

_Kate, Ray, and Louis Litt all turned their attention to_

_the girls._

_Lily was the first one to speak, "Aunt Kate, Ray, and Louis you all are a part of Phase one of Operation: Donna," Lily spots Louis' hand in the air, "Yes?"_

_"I still have no idea why I'm here, and the fact that I just now found out Harvey has twins?"_

_"You'll find out your role in a bit, Louis." Harvey rolls his eyes._

_Lily continued to speak, slightly amused at the stout, _talkative _man. "Aunt Kate, we need you to make mom realize that her feelings for dad are, evidently still there. We all know how stubborn she is._

_Emma then started speaking, "The following day, Ray," Emma focuses her attention at the kind man who was almost a part of the family, "we need you to drive mom to her fake client appointment, halfway through the drive, mom will fall asleep and you and dad could switch off."_

_"How do you know she'll fall asleep?" Louis interrupts._

_"They know!" The remaining adults said in unison._

_"Louis, this is where you come in, I need you to give her a call and tell her you and Sheila are wanting a personalized handbag and give her an adress to one of your many estates far out town." Harvey says, he then faced everyone around the room, "The twins and I will take care of the rest."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

_"Do I get anything out of this?" Louis asks._

_"You can have_ two_ meetings_ _in my office, Louis. Two." That got Louis' attention and he nodded vigorously._

_"One more thing," Louis added._

_Harvey rolled his eyes, "What, Louis?" _

_"Can we rename this Operation Get Litt?"_

_"Make that one meeting." Harvey states._

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you're Louis?" Donna asks, though Harvey knew better, she wanted an explanation.

"The twins said you've been stressed lately, so I had a friend of mine call you to arrange a meeting. We know how stubborn you are," Harvey smiles and Donna was still annoyed, "so we thought if you didn't agree to dinner, we'd bring you to dinner instead. You deserve a break."

"Bullshit." Donna says.

"Donna, what?"

"You did all this for a dinner? Harvey, I don't think you remember, but we were married for sometime, mind you, best friends for years, I _know_ when you're lying to me." Donna says.

They were still out in the open, Harvey wanted to steer away from that conversation until dinner was over.

"Are you gonna come in for dinner or what?" Harvey asks, and Donna crosses her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Suit yourself."

Harvey continued to walk towards the pathway of the lake house, and to himself started to count, _one...two...th— _He hears her footsteps behind him, and saw her pass by him as she struggled to keep her Louboutins clean from the path. She knew the path, knew it like the back of her hand.

When they entered the lakehouse, the dinner table was set up for two people. Lights slightly dimmed, and Donna could see the string lights of lights illuminating on the trees outside. The small glimmer of the sun was still present as it reflects through the big, wide, window. Donna turns back around, Harvey was just looking at her intensely. She spots the _goddamn_ wild flowers that she knew grew on the land. The same wildflowers Harvey would give her, they were special, a sacred thing between the two of them.

The set up was reminiscent of their very first, _official _ date all those years ago.

Donna shakes her head and almost laughs. She wraps her white coat around her tighter, her exposed legs somewhat feeling cold now.

"Why?" was all Donna could come up with.

"You know why." Harvey responds quietly, he walks closer towards her, leaving only two feet of space between them.

"Please, enlighten me." Donna said fiercely, her emotions now at bay.

"Ever since you came here, I can't deny the fact that Donna— I can't lose you again." Harvey explains, one hand going through his hair.

"Is that why you broke it off with Paula?" Donna dared.

"Yes."

"Am I here as a fucking rebound?" Donna asks, still, her tone was strong— unapologetic.

"God, Donna, no. I broke it off with her because she's not you. I need you back Donna, and I won't stop until I make you realize that I still _love you_."

Still. He still loved—loves— her. She faces the window again, not wanting for Harvey to see her vulnerability and the way he affects her. Those dangerous four letter words hanging over the air above them.

"Harvey, there's too much history between us. We can't do whatever the fuck this is," Donna turns around now, her hands at her sides, and Harvey's eyes glassy. "I can't get hurt again, I _can't _see us hurt eachother again. There's too much at risk."

"Then let's take the leap of faith and jump at the risks. Donna, I lov—" Harvey starts, wanting so much to reach for Donna. He stops, when she holds his hands up.

"Don't," Donna says, her voice faltering and cracking the slightest bit, "if we didn't work out before, what makes you think that we would work out now?" Donna has a small smile on her face, and she also doesn't dare to wipe the tear streaming down her face. Harvey's tears had also made their way out his eyes. Her heart ached. She walks towards the door, reaching for the doorknob.

The image of Donna walking out of the door again hurt Harvey more than he can imagine, except he's changed now, has grown.

"Second chances." Harvey says, Donna turns around at that, as Harvey wipes his tears.

"What?"

"Second chances, with the right person," Harvey explained, recalling the conversation they've had way before they were a couple, "Donna, you're the right person."

Donna turns back around again, but with three quick strides, Harvey's hands were on top of hers, stopping her form twisting the doorknob, stopping her from escaping.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore, Donna." Harvey whispers.

"What?" Donna said, her brown eyes staring into Harveys own brown eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll stop. I'll let you go, I won't bother you. We'll be civil."

"That's not fair."

"Donna, just tell me."

"I don't love you." Donna declares, her voice cracking.

"I don't lo—" There was a pause, and Harvey knew that the woman in front of him was lying.

Sometimes, Donna forgets that Harvey knew her as much as she knew him. He didn't vocally need to say it, he could just tell. On those occasional days where Donna needs to present something, she will wear a bracelet, and Donna rarely wears a bracelet. She wears it so as she presents, she could fiddle with it, because as confident as Donna may seem, she still gets nervous. Harvey knows that she prefers wildflowers over roses because Donna hate's cliches. Wildflowers were different, more minimal, more sentimental. He also knew that Donna likes the right side of the bed more, because being far away from the window meant she'd get more sleep. He knew her quirks, hidden things about her that Donna probably doesn't even know. He notices, just as much as she notices him.

"Say it again," Harvey said, daring for Donna to tell him that she no longer felt the same way. He was ready to let her go, if she wishes him to. "Donna..." His hand comes up closer to her face, tucking a stray of red that had been on her tear stained cheek, behind her ear. "Say it again."

"I..." Donna starts, and then she crumbles into his arms, sobbing, "I love you, Harvey. I still do."

...

**Ahhh! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'm so excited to share with you guys the last chapter after this! Please let me know your thoughts and thank you to those who's stuck with this story! **


	10. X

**The last one. Here we go! I hope you guys enjoy, and again, I am so sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors ahead!**

...

_Parent Pursuit_

_**X.**_

_"Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to take off to head to Seattle, Washington."_

Donna looks out her window, and watched the golden sun sink into the void. The sky was slowly turning into a hue of dark blue. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to re-evaluate everything. She looks out the small window once again, watching as the buildings of New York turn small again, the very same way it did the day she left for Seattle to start over.

* * *

"You think that's gonna work?" Kate asks, as she glances at her niece as she watched the private plane take off from the runway. Satisfied with the sound of the plane leaving, Lily turns back to her aunt and gave her a small smile.

"It has to." Lily says, determined.

The pair heads out of the automatic doors and enters the car with Ray patiently waiting.

"Where to, Lily?" Ray asks, looking up to the rearview mirror to look at her boss' daughter.

"Phase two of Operation: Donna, Ray." Lily says.

"You heard the lady." Kate laughs.

* * *

To be completely honest, Donna knew that Kate could perfectly handle going back to Seattle to fix a small problem with LE Paulsen. However, after coming home earlier that morning after the lake house, the opportunity of leaving presented itself, and Donna decided to take advantage of it. She convinced Kate to book her a flight, because she needed to clear her head.

She did find it odd that there were no available first class flights that night, and that Kate decided to book her a private jet instead.

Donna thanks the flight attendant for her drink— alcoholic drink— because she really, _really_ needed it as she thought about what happened the night before.

* * *

_She had declared that she had loved Harvey, still does and she remembers the way he held her tightly as she broke down in his arms. They were both a mess, with their eyes tear stained, their head a mess. She kept crying, and before she knew it, after she had told Harvey she still loved him— she had followed it with the three letter word._

_But._

_The three letter word, a short word that told plenty all at once._

_She felt him tense, felt his breathing slow._

_"But we can't pretend this will work out." Donna said, as she breaks contact from his arms and walks towards the opposite side of him. He watches her move to the other side of the room._

_The seemingly small set up of the table, felt like a whole ocean between them. Donna steadies her hands on a chair, as she looks at Harvey, still close by the door._

_"Donna..."_

_Before he could say more, she continues._

_"There's too much between us, Harvey. I don't wanna get hurt again, I don't want you to get hurt again. The twins—"_

_"You can't do that." Harvey states._

_"Do what?" Donna defends._

_"Come to the conclusion that we won't work out if we don't even try—"_

_"We _tried_ sixteen years ago, and look where that got us." Donna says, as she lifts her hands up dramatically and set them to her side._

_"You said you love me."_

_"I do."_

_"Isn't that enough? God, Donna, after all these years we still love eachother. Even when I was ready to start my life with someone else, you were still in my goddamn head!" Harvey yells now, desperately. Trying to let the woman know in front of him that they were _it, _that they should be together again._

_"Please, Harvey." Donna says, tears further spilling from her eyes._

_"I can't let you go again. The divorce shouldn't have happened, and I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to fight for you and the twins. But we're older now, the timing is right, and what else could we lose?"_

_Donna stares back at him, looking at the older features of Harvey. Flashbacks of when they were younger flooded her mind, the good times, the bad times, the intimate times. Donna knew that she wanted to be with Harvey again, but her mind was telling her to slow down. Years after the divorce, she had set up walls to protect her heart, she protected it so much that she didn't let any man get near the damn thing. The moment she felt that a guy she went on a couple dates with might be a new chance for her, she did everything to keep them away._

_She was a smart woman, a powerful one, but when it came to love, she was anything but. The love and history between Her and Harvey was detrimental to who she was now. She wasn't ready to let her guard down. _

_She wasn't ready for the possibility of getting hurt, again._

_As she got lost in her thoughts, and her eyes blurred with tears, she didn't realize Harvey's hand caressing her waist. It was only when she felt his warm lips on her that she regained conciousness again._

_"Tell me you don't want this." Harvey whispers, stepping away just a miniscule inch away._

_Donna closed her eyes, and pulls him close, kissing him back. She felt him smile against her lips, as he reached up her shoulders and sheds away her coat. Her hands tangled in his hair, the familiar scent of Harvey making her dizzy. She felt his hands everywhere, she felt her hands move all over him._

_There they were again, leaving things unfinished, and masking it with sex instead. _

_That night, in the small bed of the guest room in the lake house, Harvey and Donna were somewhat whole again, oblivious to the small cracks that were still present. _

_That night, Harvey mapped every inch of her with his lips, every freckle, every mark. He had memorized her before, the same way astronomers mapped out the constellations. He savored the waves of red that flashed in front of him. _

_That night, they both realized that they were unforgettable, that every moment they both desperately tried to him in the deepest trenches of their minds still managed to surface. They still knew what made each other moan, what made each other whisper the other's name in the sweetest sound._

_That night, they were a tangled mess of limbs, both completely aware of the other's presence. As the sun began to peek outside, Donna stands up from Harvey's embrace and gathered her clothes._

_She wasn't ready, just yet._

_"Can you drive me home?"_

* * *

_"This is the captain speaking, it seems we are running low on fuel so we're going to have to turn back around. Sorry for the inconvenience. We will arrive to JFK airport in twenty minutes."_

Donna awoke from her short nap and looked out the window, the once dark outline of the ocean was replaced with the unmistakable bright lights of the city. _Of course this would happen, Donna thinks._

When the plane descended back to New York, Donna headed straight to the help desk and asked if there were any available flight to Seattle. Luckily, there was one sear left in economy that was boarding in thirty minutes. Donna decided to take it.

* * *

_The drive back to the city was one of the quietest drives Harvey and Donna have ever experienced. Harvey was focused on the road, his grip tight on the steering wheel. Donna was facing towards the window, not wanting to look at Harvey._

_"What are you thinking?" Harvey finally broke the silence._

_"I'm thinking about everything." Donna says, from her side of the car quietly._

_"I meant what I said, Donna. I'm never letting you go again. Even if it means we'll have to start over completely." Harvey says, he turns to look at her, onlt to see her move further away from him._

_He dropped her off her apartment, no words were exchanged between them._

* * *

"30 minutes, Dad." Emma and Lily said in unison.

"Don't fuck it up." Marcus and Kate followed.

"Thanks for the support, guys."

He was ready, even if she wasn't. He was going to make her realize it.

* * *

_"Flight 206 for Seattle, Washington now boarding."_

With that, Donna stands up from her seat and walked towards the gate and handed over her ticket.

"Enjoy the flight, Ms. Paulsen." The young woman takes her ticket and scans it.

"Thank you."

As she was about to enter the gate that lead to the plane, she hears an all too familiar voice.

"Wait!" The interrupts the exchange and she turns her head around. She watches Harvey emerge from the crowd.

"Harvey?" Donna says in genuine shock.

"Ma'am," The flight attendant interrupts.

"I'll be right back." Donna turns to give the young woman and smile and walked towards Harvey's direction.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?"

"I meant what I said," Harvey says, trying to catch his breath.

"I know, but-"

"Donna. Can you let me talk for a second?" Harvey says, smiling his Cheshire grin while Donna rolls her eyes.

"You've got two minutes, and I have to go."

Donna points towards the gate, while a swarm of people walked around the pair.

"I meant what I said. I love you. If it means that I have to court you again, I will do it. If it means that I have to buy every gallon of chunky monkey you could imagine, I will. If it means that I will have to buy you every single handbag, even though you own a whole store— I will. God, Donna, I will restart our history if I have to. Even if I got rid of our history, I know one thing for sure—"

"One minute." Donna says, though her voice cracked in the midst of it.

"You will still be the one for me. I love you, I love the kids, you've raised Lily to be such an incredible woman, and I wish that Emma had you, cause God, I don't know how to deal with pms, or breakups—"

"30 seconds."

"Donna. I'm ready to take my second chance with the right person, and if you couldn't tell," He started to chuckle, "that person is you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I know that you're Donna, and that you know when your feelings are right and I know that you think we might not work out but—"

"5 seconds."

"This might be the first time you're wrong about something."

"One," Donna says breathlessly. She glances back at the young woman by the gate, who gave her an impatient look, but that look quickly changed to shock.

"Let's be Harvey and Donna again."

Donna looked back at Harvey, who was now kneeling, opening the box that contained the very same ring he had given her sixteen years ago.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen," Harvey smiles, "Will you marry me, right here right now? Even if it means we'll take baby steps and date for awhile."

Donna wasn't aware she was crying, she heard the people around them shouting yes, a chaotic sound of people talking, the planes taking off, and the intercoms announcing flights that were boarding.

"Yes."

Donna says simply. The moment Harvey started his two minute speech, every word he spoke broke one brick from the metaphorical wall Donna had built around her heart. The moment Harvey opened the box that contained the ring, her heart had opened up again.

That's all Harvey needed until he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. He wipes away the tears that had slipped from Donna's smile and kissed her forehead before stepping back to grab her luggage. Everyone around them clapped and all they could do was smile and thank strangers. Harvey put his arms around her as they headed towards the exit of the airport.

"I can't believe I'm living a cliché." Donna smiles as they continue to walk.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't let you go." Harvey says simply.

"Wait a minute," Donna stops, and looks at Harvey, "did you have anything to do with my flight going back?"

"Maybe," Harvey says smugly and watches Donna raise her eyebrow, "I pulled some strings. It's what being a hotshot lawyer gets you."

Donna stood by his side again, his arm over her shoulders and they began to walk. When they reached his car, Harvey kisses the side of her temple.

"I meant it when I said I wasn't gonna let you go again. I wasn't going to let you leave for Seattle without doing anything. I've made that mistake once, I'm not going to let it happen again."

* * *

The twins, Kate and Marcus all rushed to the door when they heard the key rattling inside the doorknob. When the door opens, they were all greeted with Harvey while the twins tried to look past him to see where Donna was. Harvey's face said it all. Harvey watched as everyone's face turned into disappointment.

"No." The twins said.

"The plan didn't work?"

Everyone gathered around Harvey who still had a sad look on his face.

"What plan?"

Everyone's voice turned around towards the voice that belonged to none other than Donna. She had a smile that reached to her ears, and a different glow to her.

"Oh. My. God." The twins said, as they rushed towards to Donna and hugged her. Lily lifts up her hand and saw the ring glistening.

"We did it!!!!" Emma screams.

"Girls, girls, give a little credit here?" Marcus interrupts, while he gives Harvey a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"Oh come on, Marcus. The twins were the ones who set phase two up." Kate says, rolling her eyes and walking towards her sister.

"Phase two?" Donna asks Harvey, while the twins and Kate admired her ring.

"The lake house."

"Oh." Donna says.

"Hey, it's okay, something good _came_ that night." Harvey said maliciously.

"Harvey!" Donna shrieks, knowing that no one in the room missed the innuendo.

"Why don't we celebrate before this conversation turns something for the bedroom." Kate suggests.

"Good idea," Marcus chimes in, already opening a bottle of champagne.

* * *

**A couple months later.**

The wedding was in less than 7 hours. It was currently 4 in the morning and both Harvey and Donna were banished from seeing eachother before the ceremony. The twins had made it clear that this time, Harvey and Donna weren't to sneak off in the middle of the night to give each other a sneak peak of the dress. No more ruining traditions. The girls stayed at the lake house, while the boys stayed at a small cabin a little futher up the pathway.

Thankfully, Donna and Harvey still had the privacy of their own rooms. So when Donna heard the rocks against her windows, she opened it to be greated by a smiling Harvey down below.

"The girls are going to kill us." Donna quietly said as she climbed over the window. Thankfully, the cabin wasn't as high. "If you drop me, I swear to god, Harvey.."

"Hurry up."

As Donna jumped, Harvey caught her with no problem.

"God, you almost broke my back," Harvey says jokingly.

"Okay, old man." Donna jokes, "Let's go for a swim."

In the early hours of dawn, Harvey and Donna celebrated in their own way in the lake. Savoring their last few hours of being unmarried people, only to be married with each other for the second time again. Donna kisses Harvey on the lips before splashing water on him.

"We should go." Donna smiles.

"But we haven't finished our tradition?"

"Of pre-marital, but not really, sex? I think we've already done it. Finished numerous times too." Donna said.

"Not that," Harvey responds, pulling her in again, "I mean seeing you in your dress."

"No."

"I saw you in your dress before the wedding last time."

"And how did last time turn out?"

Harvey pouted, but Donna kissed him one more time.

"Less than 5 hours, I promise the wait will be worth it. But, we gotta go, before the twins actually come and kill us."

"Those two have waited long enough for this moment." Harvey said sincerely.

"I know."

They both headed back to the dock and kissed one more time.

"Why don't I lay in bed with you just for a little bit?"

"I'd like that." Donna said softly, holding Harvey's hand.

With that, Harvey and Donna both shared the bed Donna was assigned to. It was still slightly dark out, though, specks of light in the sky were starting to appear. Donna hated that they were acting like actual teenagers, but at the same time she didn't care. She was happy, and Harvey was happy, that was all that mattered. That was the last thought she had before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, Harvey Reginald Specter, and this woman, Donna Roberta Paulsen in holy matrimony. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

As the minister continued to speak, a voice rung out in the audience.

"I'd like to stop the wedding!" It was Paula. Harvey and Donna both looked towards the blonde woman, "Donna and Harvey do _not_ belong together!"

"Donna!" Harvey quietly yells.

Donna bursts up from her bed, taking deep breaths. Harvey sits up from the bed and stroked Donna's arm.

"You okay?"

"Wedding jitters." Donna smiles.

"What happened?"

"Paula interrupting our wedding."

Harvey gives Donna a look. He picks up her hand and caresses the ring.

"Do you know why I still had this ring?"

"No, I'm surprised you kept it after I threw it at you."

Harvey chuckles, "Yeah... I kept it because in the back of my mind, I knew I was gonna return it to you."

"How could you possibly know we would've crossed paths again?" Donna wonders, quirking her eyebrows.

"The same way you know everything, Donna Paulsen." Harvey gets up from the bed and kisses Donna on the lips before heading out the window. He kisses the ring on her hand for reassurance.

"I'm looking forward to being your husband again."

"I'm looking forward to being your wife again." Donna echoes.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, Mrs. Specter," Harvey says before jumping out the window and returning to the boys' cabin.

Donna lay back in bed again, closing her eyes, having no more doubt.

* * *

"Mom!" The knocking on the door was growing increasingly louder as Donna got up from bed. In two hours, she was going to marry the love of her life, one more time. As she opened the door and smiled at Lily, she notices her squint.

"You saw Dad last night, didn't you?"

"Absolutely not." Donna says.

"Mhm. Okay, I need you to get ready, I'll find Emma.

Donna mumbles okay as she headed back to her room and closing her door. Maybe seeing Harvey early in the morning was not the smartest choice, because she was absolutely tired.

* * *

In the hallway, Emma rounds the corner with Lily.

"She saw dad didn't she?"

"How'd you ever come to that conclusi_on?"_ Lily smirks.

"Unle Marcus said that dad was wearing an 'I heart Shakespeare' shirt when he saw dad walk to the bathroom this morning." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, Mom's wearing his raggedy Harvard shirt."

The twins jumped back when the door opened, Kate peeking her head out.

"I don't have to steam her wedding dress out, do I?"

"Why?" The twins asked.

"The first wedding, they had some late night..." Kate chose her words carefully, "_festivities." _

"O...kay. I did not need that information." Emma said, closing her eyes and cringing.

"Hey, you asked." Kate defended.

"No, Aunt, Kate. I think mom made sure this time around would be special." Lily smiled.

"Thank god."

* * *

At exactly 10:38am, Harvey saw Donna in her dress for the first time again, but this time Harvey cried harder than the first time around. Donna held the freshly picked bouquet of wildflowers by Harvey in her hands.

They said their vows that were once again filled with words that were only sacred to them, and foreign to the guests. They were in their own little happy bubble.

The twins stood side by side, smiling at the sight before them. Their family, finally complete, no longer on opposite sides of the country.

At exactly 10:42, Harvey and Donna were once again _Harvey and Donna_, taking their second chance with the right person.

The wait was definitely worth it.

...

**So, that's Parent Pursuit! I just wanna thank everyone who has favorited, bookmarked, and reviewed this story. Even though there's still plenty to work on with my writing, I hope that this first multichapter fanfiction I've written went somewhere decent. Again, thank you to those who enjoyed this story! Until next time.**


End file.
